Cold Hands, Cold Heart
by Smudge93
Summary: Bobby asks for help on what should be a routine vampire hunt, but who is actually doing the hunting? Someone wants Dean's blood...literally. Not a Deathfic!
1. Chapter 1

A little vampire story for you with a twist.

Chapter One

The rain lashed into the three figures as they raced through the night desperately trying to out run the things behind them. The taller of the figures was out in front, he favoured his now broken right arm, machete hanging loosely from the other.

His brother and the other elder hunter struggled through the mud, the elder being supported and dragged towards the church in front of them, his leg was broken and the only thing that kept their momentum going was the adrenaline and sheer determination of the other to reach their goal and safety.

The lightning flash that lit the sky showed how exposed and vulnerable their position was. On either side the vampires were closing in, flanking them, and trying to get between them and sanctuary.

-o-

Dean watched his brother out in front of him as he struggled with Bobby's weight against him, the muddy ground slowing him down considerably allowing Sam to get too far in front for Dean's liking. Sam turned to check on his brother's progress, holding his bust arm close to him. Dean saw him hesitate as it registered how badly that Dean was struggling. He waved his brother on with his free hand and stopped to momentary adjust his grip on Bobby's arm, he knew the other hunter was failing, the cut to his chest causing blood to flow freely over Dean's hand.

They needed into the church and they needed in there now.

Dean had looked down while adjusting his hold on Bobby and on looking up realised that his brother was down having slipped, although he was now struggling to regain his feet. In that moment he was broadsided by a vampire and pushed face down back into the mud.

Cursing Dean dropped Bobby and ran to help his brother. Pulling the vampire up by the hair he rolled it off of Sam and straddled it. It struggled underneath him, trying to dislodge him. It reached up pushing at his face with its hands, desperately trying to break free from his weight. He pinned its arms with his knees and with one swift movement he pulled the machete round and leaned it across its neck, the mud gave slightly as Dean pushed down with all the strength he could muster and then the ground hardened and the blade sliced into and then through, decapitating the vampire cleanly, bloody spray covering Dean's face as it did.

Dean stood, holstered the machete and grabbed Sam, pulling him to his feet. He half carried; half dragged his brother to the church steps, painfully aware that the arm on which he had his hold was his brother's injured one. He dropped Sam on the steps and opened the door to the church, using his weight to block it open he reached for his brother's shoulders and dragged him up the last step and into the church's body, trying to ignore the scream of pain from him as he bounced Sam broken arm's off the step and then the door on the way through.

No time to check on him, he stepped over his brother and ran back out the door to fetch Bobby aware that the hunter now almost lay nearer the approaching vampires than him. He ran for all he was worth, sliding to a halt on his knees at Bobby's feet he grabbed them, stood and then just pulled him backwards through the mud towards the church again trying not to think of the pain that he was causing with his grip on Bobby's leg.

He realised too late that the approaching vampires had stopped, no longer following, they were merely blocking his escape. He backed into the solid form behind him and felt the pain as his head was twisted viciously to the left and the teeth sank into his neck. He had dropped Bobby's feet and raised his hands to try and dislodge the vampire when it hissed and then just let him go, almost causing him to lose his balance. He turned and saw the vampire raise its hand to its mouth, trying to wipe the taste of his blood away. He threw himself at it, flattening it to the ground. "Doesn't taste good, does it?" He screamed at the vampire over the noise of the storm. Pulling the machete he dispatched the vampire in the usual manner, his grin almost manic.

He could see the other vampires starting to close in on him, counted six, maybe seven of them. He needed to move, needed to get Bobby to safety, the church steps almost right behind him. Tossing the blade into the church, his brother's foot making a handy doorstop, he grabbed Bobby and dragged him through the half opened door until he had him all the way in. Pushing Sam's foot aside he slammed the door on the approaching crowd.

Leaning against the door he felt the familiar tingling start in his blood, and let his legs go out from under him and slid to the floor. The tingling intensified until it was a sharp pain that coursed through his veins and he shut his eyes willing his body to bring it under control. This pain he felt now every time he entered a church or any holy ground. It was growing inside him tonight, worse than usual, because tonight he was too tired to fight it off, so he let it burn through him, let it try to cleanse him, aware that soon he would have to fight it to tend to his wounded companions.

Dean had been out of hell exactly one year but the taint to his soul still lingered, it still ran through his blood, but tonight this however had been a good thing. Vampires definitely did not like the taste of it and it had saved his and Bobby's ass, big time.

.

-o-

He heard rather than saw the old priest approach. He watched as the priest knelt down first beside his brother and then Bobby, both lying still on the ground. Dean knew that he had to get up but for the moment he seemed unable to get his body to respond to him, the pain and the tiredness washing over him, pinning him to the door. The priest approached him, stopping just short of his feet, seemingly wary of going any nearer.

"It's okay, you know I don't bite." Dean struggled even to talk, his breath ragged and short.

"What is it that causes you to suffer, are you hurt?" The priest knelt to look Dean straight in the eye. He could feel the pain roll off Dean in waves and he somehow knew that it was being in the church that was somehow causing it.

"No, I'm just a lost soul, father." Dean tried to smile but the pain made it more of a grimace.

"No one's soul is lost to God. Not even one as troubled as yours. Here take my hand."

The hand that was extended to Dean was old and wrinkled, and he felt it might crumple under his touch. He grasped the priest's hand and felt the old man jerk slightly at his touch. Raising his other hand he enclosed Dean's and muttered a small prayer under his breath. The pain subsided, dulled to a more manageable level, and Dean closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the relief that the old man's touch had given him.

"I'm Father Thomas. I've met Sam and Bobby but I don't think I've had the pleasure of being introduced to you. You must be Dean. I've heard a lot about you." The smile on the priest face made Dean wonder just _what_ he had heard about him and more worrying _where_.

"Yeah, I'm Dean. Can you help me up I need to tend to the others."

Father Thomas pulled him to his feet. "I'll tend to your brother, I believe the other may need more attention then I can manage."

With that he turned and walked towards Sam and gently examined him for cuts before turning his attention to his arm.

"Is my brother alright?"

"I think he's passed out."

"Yeah well getting pulled through mud and up steps by your broken arm would probably be enough to do that."

Dean checked the cut on Bobby's chest all the while he was talking, the older hunter had lost a lot of blood but he should be okay provided Dean could stop the bleeding. Bobby was tough, and Dean had seen him hurt a lot worse than this.

"Father, do you have such a thing as a first aid kit?" He knew that he'd have to stitch the wound, maybe take ten to twelve stitches to close it and he wanted to get it done while Bobby was still out.

"I'm sorry I've nothing more than a basic kit."

_Damn__. _Dean held the curse inside.

"I need you to find something to clean this wound with, keep pressure on it and don't let him get up if he wakes, ok?"

"Yes, but what are you going to do about the bleeding? I have nothing to stop it with."

Dean bent down and picked up the machete he had tossed through the church door. The priest looked at him in surprise and Dean noted a little fear.

"What do you need that for?"

"I need the kit from my car, and my car……is out there." He pointed at the closed door.

"You can't, they'll kill you or worse." The priest stepped forward and gripped Dean's arm trying to stop him. Dean shrugged him off.

"Don't worry; I've dealt with a lot worse than what is out there. He'll bleed to death if I don't get that stitched. I need to go." With that Dean opened the door and stepped back out into the storm, the wind slamming the door behind him almost as if trying to keep him out too.


	2. Chapter 2

Well Dean runs into some one he's met already and Sam, Bobby and Father Thomas are in a spot of bother.

Chapter 2

Dean walked quickly to the car as the mud made it too tiring to run. He was on full alert the whole time but as far as he could see the vampires had vanished. That very thought made him uneasy, why would they corner them and then leave. He knew they wouldn't, that they were out there somewhere in the dark, he just couldn't tell where.

They had taken this gig as a favour for Bobby. He knew Father Thomas and had asked for their help on what should have been a straight forward clean out job. The vamps had been targeting people using the church, turning a few but in the main killing them and leaving them displayed on the church steps for the old priest to find.

Bobby had done the recon but it had been done quickly, these people were dying at a rate of more than one a day so there was no time to track them for a while as they would have liked. Bobby had confirmed that there was six of them, however when they went in there had been others, at least another dozen waiting for them. Bobby wouldn't have missed them so that meant that for some reason they had hid their numbers from them. Dean couldn't help think that the whole thing was a trap but if it was he was at a loss as to why. Vampires didn't usually lay traps for hunters, but then these days they usually didn't draw attention to themselves the way these ones had. He had a bad feeling about this.

Dean reached the car unchallenged and threw open the trunk, with a last look round he leaned in and pulled the first aid kit from its spot and then froze as he heard the noise behind him. He was dropping the kit back in and putting both hands on the machete as he felt the cold steel of the gun barrel against his neck. Vampires with guns; that was a new one even for him.

"I'll take that thanks." The machete was wrenched from his grasp and rough hands grabbed his wrists and turned him.

He groaned.

Kate, the female vampire from the night they had grabbed the Colt was walking towards him. This explained a lot, perhaps his feelings about a trap were spot on after all. The vision of his father shooting Kate's mate Luthor with the Colt as a test to see if it really could kill anything filled his head, as did the thought that this so wasn't going to end well for him.

"Hey Dean, so this is our second date, still want to play hard to get." Kate walked up and pressed herself against him. "Long time no see, did you miss me?"

"Like I told you before, necrophilia, really not my thing." He smiled his best shit-eating grin.

"I've waited a long time to get you where I want you. Sorry to hear about your dad, it was really him we wanted but I guess we'll have to settle for second best." She ran her hand down his face.

"Well Luthor kinda set a trend with that, didn't he?" He smiled as he watched the remark hit home. "Don't do me any favours, besides I think you'll find that as sweet as I am, my blood isn't, seems you guys don't really like to snack anymore at Dean's diner, leaves a bad taste in your already foul mouths. Feel free to try though." He tilted his head to the side as an invite.

"Think I'll pass, I like my blood pure and unspoiled, two words that couldn't be used to describe you Dean honey, not after where you've been. Oh I know all about your little spell in hell and that's actually kind of a bonus. Me? I just wanted to rip you and your brother's arms and legs off"……she pulled his head down to her level……."like plucking the wings off of a fly, take my time and savour the moment, torture you slowly for taking Luthor from me, but then I met her and changed my mind. What she has in mind for you makes me shiver with anticipation." Dean so didn't like the look of delight on her face.

"She?"

"She's been waiting for someone like you to come; someone to restore her. Do you know how many people escape from hell? How many people's blood will work for her?" Kate pulled his head back to the side and gently brushed her teeth against his neck. "Just you." She leant in and kissed him gently on the lips, laughing softly as she did. "Do you know how wonderful that is for me? I'm going to get to watch as you die very slowly and very painfully. We may even get a chance to play before she finishes you off. Now wouldn't that be nice?"

"Bitchin'. So who exactly is _she_?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Take him, and make sure you secure him tight or you can explain to her how her prize escaped." Kate gave him one last smile as she turned away. "Oh and boys, burn the church, we don't need it now. Anyone makes it out, kill them." She relished the look on Dean's face, walked back to him. "Perhaps we should let you watch your brother burn before we go, let you hear the screams."

"I'm gonna friggin' kill you, if you touch him your dead!" Dean struggled against the arms that were holding him.

"Sweetheart you know that I'm already dead, but please, give it your best shot. Let's go."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam was brought back round by the frantic tone in the priest's voice.

"Sam, Sam you need to wake up! Please!" The priest sounded one step away from sheer panic, his voice high and insistent. Sam's arm was aching and he just wanted to sink back down into the oblivion that the priest had pulled him from but his next words brought him fully back to life.

"The church is on fire, I've got Bobby through to the back of the church but I can't carry you, please you have to get up." Sam focused on the priest's face and saw how tired and afraid the old man was. He looked around as the flames licked up the doors of the church and started to devour the wooden walls as well. He turned and reached for the pew with his good hand and pulled himself slowly to his feet. Father Thomas let him hook his arm over his shoulders and took some of his weight. It was then that Sam suddenly realised that Dean was missing.

"Father, where is my brother?"

"I don't know, he went to get a first aid kit from your car, they torched the church before he returned."

Sam stopped and looked at him. "You mean my brother's still out there somewhere? I have to get him, help him."

The priest grabbed hold of his good arm. "Sam the front of the church is in flames and the vampires are waiting outside, even if you get out, its suicide. I need help with Bobby too, he's hurt badly and my moving him has made it worse. There's a passage under the church to an old crypt, if we can get into that we'll be safe. You can look for Dean from there. I can't get Bobby through the passage on my own. Please Sam, we need to go."

Sam was torn between trying to get out the church to his brother and helping Bobby. His decision was made as part of the roof at the church doors collapsed blocking the door and effectively killing the debate. He let the priest lead him to a small door set in the floor of the church. The door was opened and Bobby was lying next to it, his face as pale as the white washed floor that he lay on. Sam knelt down and checked Bobby's injuries, he was in a bad way and moving him certainly wasn't going to help but they had no alternative. As if to prove the point the roof above them groaned as the flames finally found it and started to destroy the supports in the walls.

"Let's go Father, you get in and pull his feet, I'll lift him from here."

Working together the two men managed to get Bobby down the stairs and onto the cool stone floor below. Sam climbed back up and pulled the door closed, blocking some of the heat but throwing them into almost complete darkness.

"Which way?" He was desperate now to get to the crypt, to get out and find Dean.

Father Thomas took a key from his pocket and opened a metal door in the far wall of the church's cellar. He didn't need to see. He had worked in this church for nearly forty years and knew the layout well. He came back and put a hand under each of Bobby's shoulders.

"I'll take his head if you can manage his legs."

Sam nodded and wrapped his good arm round Bobby's leg, for a moment loosing him balance before he managed to steady himself and stand back up. They listened as there was more creaking and groaning from the structure overhead as the fire took hold.

"Better hurry." Sam started to walk backwards into the darkness behind the door, the tunnel seemed to go on forever until finally Sam felt the passageway start on a small incline and eventually he backed into the door to the crypt.

"Father, do you have the key?" Sam couldn't see in the darkness of the passage.

"Two bolts, one top and one bottom. We keep them oiled, they should just slide if you can find them, they're on the left side of the door and it'll open out the way.

Sam felt for the bolts in the dark, located them and then pulled them open and shoved the door with his good shoulder. It swung open easily under the pressure. The air that filtered through was deliciously cold after the heat and stuffiness of the tunnel. The crypt had a raised stone tablet in the middle of the floor and they lifted Bobby onto it to keep him off the damp earth. As soon as he was settled Sam made for the door.

"Please, I begged your brother not to go and he didn't listen, please don't go. Wait until we're sure they're gone. It'll be daylight soon."

"Dean went to get the first aid kit, we still need it. I have to go get it and if I find Dean in the process then that's a bonus. I'll be careful, I promise."

The priest thought for a moment how similar these two young men really were, both willing to risk their own safety for that of another.

"God be with you son." He said a silent prayer as Sam checked his machete and disappeared into the night his outline lit up by the flames which now engulfed his now collapsed church.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a small chapter to move the story on - it will pick back up in the next one, promise!

--

Chapter 3

Dean felt his insides collapse with the front part of the church's roof. They were standing so close that he could feel the heat almost burning his skin, the image of the church burning into his retinas, staying there even when he closed his eyes. His mind switched back to another fire in another place with another member of his family. Sam had escaped that one Dean could only stand and hope that there was another way out, that he could escape this one too, that and the fate that awaited him outside. Kate read his mind.

"I take it Sam and your friend Bobby did the recon on this job? Definitely not up to your high standards, in fact very sloppy. Maybe Bobby's losing it, he is kinda old. I mean first he can't seem to get our numbers right and then he leads you to a church that has only one entrance and no other exit to it. I mean it's almost as if he planned to get you caught, isn't it?" She daggled the thought in front of him, hoping that he would bite, but she was disappointed.

Oh no, Dean thought, we are so not going down that road, this was not Bobby's fault. "Seems to me that someone else picked this church, knowing the priest was Bobby's friend and that there were no other exits. This church was targeted for us, wasn't it? You killed these people to get to us?"

Kate moved to inches in front of his face. "You got me. I picked a good one though didn't I? And not us just you, your brother getting baked was a bonus and as for the other two, they're like the rest, collateral damage." Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of groaning as the structure in front of them gave up and collapsed in sections. Dean turned his face away praying this time that the other had got out. When he opened them again he was looking into her smiling face, lit up by the fire and by her delight at his pained expression.

"Let's go." He was taken and bundled into the back of a jeep and then his world went black as the gun butt connected with the back of his head.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam took a quick look at the church as he stepped from the crypt. It had completely collapsed; the vampires had obviously torched it as the smell of gasoline hung heavily in the air. He stepped away from the scene realising that he was an easy target backlit by the burning church as he was. He tried to slink further into the shadows and work his way round to where he knew the car was sitting. He kept a lookout for any of the vampires as he edged round the church but the only movement and noise was coming from the actual church itself, Sam realised that he was alone.

He reached the car and his heart jumped when he saw the keys still in the boot lock. He knew then that his brother was gone, that they had taken him. Cursing he grabbed the keys and the first aid kit and got in the car. Starting her up, he backed her, turned her and drove round the church to get to the graveyard entrance on the far side. He tried to keep her on the small tarmac path, out of the mud that was waiting to suck her in, no mean feat as the car was almost wider than the path and he could only use the one hand to guide her.

Finally he reached the entrance, stopping he jumped out and ran to the crypt. The rain had come back on heavily again and he was soaked through from just the short journey. The air was full of the noise of the rain hissing on the burning remains of the church, sounding like a thousand angry snakes were behind him. He turned for one last look at the church before ducking into the crypt again.

"I've got the kit and the car isn't far. I'll stitch his wounds and then we'll get him to the nearest hospital." Sam opened out the kit and the bottle of water that he'd snagged from the front seat of the car. He opened Bobby's shirt and washed out the wound as best he could then he started stitching. It worried him that Bobby hadn't regained consciousness at all through out their moving of him. Sam checked him over but could find nothing to explain it, but he realised that they needed to get him to a hospital as soon as they could.

He searched in his pockets and pulled out his phone, changing his mind about taking him himself. Flicking it opened he dialled 911 and called for the fire brigade and an ambulance. He wasn't surprised to hear that both were already on there way, the flames from the church could probably be seen a long way off. He turned to Father Thomas.

"I need to go, they've taken my brother, and I have to find them."

"Sam, if they've taken your brother then isn't it too late already? All the others they killed straight away or they…..turned them. Either way…." He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"I know, I either have to save him or I'll have to stop him. I don't have a choice Father. I have to go; I can't leave him with them."

"I understand but please, be careful, here take this." The old man pulled his crucifix from inside his jacket and handed it to Sam.

"I can't take this, beside I have one of my own." Sam tried to close the priest's hand round the small cross but he refused to take it back.

"This crucifix is very old and very special. It was my father's and it was made and blessed in Rome. Please it will protect you; you can return it when you find your brother."

Sam knew that he wasn't going to take no as an answer. "Thank you, I'll take good care of it and keep it safe."

"And it will do that for you in return." Sam smiled at the priest but thought that it would take more than a little piece of metal and faith to protect him and his brother tonight.

Sam headed back to the barn that the vamps had been in for the few days that they had watched them. He searched it high and low but it was obvious that they were gone, had moved on somewhere else and had taken his brother with them. He sat down and put his head down onto his hands crying out as he forgot momentarily about his busted arm, he concern for Dean overriding everything. He had no idea where to look next.

So just how the hell was he supposed to find him now?


	4. Chapter 4

Dean gets to met Helena, the vampire that is after his blood.

Chapter 4

Dean woke with a pounding in his head that rivalled the worst hangover that he'd ever had. He realised that his hands were no longer bound and he touched them to his head, feeling the small wet patch of blood at the back. He winced as a new sensation of pain lanced through his head.

"Friggin' jerks, I was tied, did you real have to hit me that hard." He shouted out loud but to no one in particular. He was alone. The room he was in was badly lit but he could tell it was some sort of basement. He pulled himself off of the floor struggling to make his legs obey him; the cold of the room had seeped through his clothing chilling to the bone and his tiredness was threatening to overwhelm him.

"Great, in a cold, damp basement in a vamps nest, 'cos that always ends well."

His mind wandered to his brother, he prayed again that Sam had managed to get out alive, and then he turned his thoughts back to his own predicament.

The basement was windowless and lit only by the weak overhead bulb and the pale light that shone under the door. He walked over and tried the door really just more for something to do, he didn't expect to be able to escape that way. It didn't budge under his pressure, no surprise there, and there was no keyhole on his side probably meaning that it was secured by bolts. He felt round the door, the hinges where on the outside as well, there was no way through. He sighed and turned his attention to the rest of the room.

He groaned as he turned his head too quickly and pain shot down his neck causing him to mutter a few obscenities under his breath.

He noted that the room was obviously well used. There were chains bolted to the walls in a few spots with what looked like rust on them but running his hands on them confirmed his fear that it was dried blood.

"Great, this is getting better all the time."

In the corner stood a metal bedstead with handcuffs attached to it, the metal frame of it was covered in blood and there was a nasty stain on the floor below it, someone had had a whole heap of fun in this room he thought dismally. He sat on the edge of the bed and lowered his head.

He watched as the light in the room altered and knew that the door behind were he sat had been opened. He didn't turn, didn't care who had come for him only that the fight for survival was about to start and they were dealing with an expert; he wasn't going to go down without taking bodies at some point, that was damned sure.

The two vampires walked to face him, one male, and one female. Dean sized up his opposition. The male vamp was built like an amazon, his muscles on his arms the thickness of Dean's legs. He smiled at Dean, a slow lazy smile that Dean wanted nothing more than to wipe from his face. He pulled a knife from the waistband of his jeans and walked closer.

"I need you to do a little strip for me. Just the jacket and the shirt are fine for now."

Dean laughed at him. "I don't think so, what are you going to do to me if I don't? Torture me? Kill Me? Think that's kinda the plan already so you can just get on with it without my help." Dean folded his arms, challenging 'Mr No Neck' to try and touch him. No Neck rose to that challenge. He moved quicker than Dean could ever have thought possible of someone that size, knocking him back and pinning him to the bed frame, his weight on Dean's chest immense. He pushed the knife in under Dean's chin, drawing blood.

Dean watched as the vampire followed the trail of blood as it ran slowly down across his neck.

"Take off the jacket and the shirt or I'll do it for you and I won't just stop there. I'll be quite happy to let you freeze your ass off in here in your birthday suit and I'll have some fun getting you that way. Understand?" No Neck made it clear exactly what kind of fun he intended to have by letting the knife drift down Dean's body.

Dean was reckless on occasion but he was not stupid. He decided that now was perhaps not the best time to fight back so he started to shrug his jacket and shirt off, hesitating slightly as the frigid air chilled his bare skin. No Neck urged him on with a flick of the knife. "See that wasn't so hard was it?" That smile was back on the vamp's face, Dean no longer wanted to just wipe it away, he wanted to take his fist and smash the smile into little bits but he knew the time wasn't right so he waited; patience was one of Dean's newly discovered skills.

"Now lie down on the bed."

Dean did as he was told. The other vampire, a little blonde thing walked over and fastened the handcuffs round his wrists then she walked down to the foot of the bed and removing his boots and socks secured his ankles with the other set.

"Now what?" Dean addressed the question to the female.

"She's here." She looked at him and he could see fear registering in her eyes as a figure walked through the door and stopped beside her, watched as she unconsciously moved to the side to put some distance between her and it.

"You can leave us now." The voice was silky smooth but the sound of it was enough to send the two vampires scurrying from the room. "Wait outside for me." They stopped, nodded their confirmation and stepped into the corridor beyond the door.

Dean turned his head to fully take in his new adversary. He had expected Kate but this wasn't her, this he reasoned must be the mysterious 'she'.

She was tall but all her other features were hidden by the floor length purple cloak she wore, the hood pulled up over her head, hiding her face from him. Slowly she walked round the bed and sat down next to him at waist level.

Dean shut his eyes when he saw the hand that was about to touch him. The hand that reached for him was almost mummified the dry flesh hanging loosely from the bones and as he felt the touch he heard the scream, his brain quickly registering that is was him, he was the one screaming, her touch making a wave of terror that he couldn't fight wash through him and take compete hold of him.

"Look at me." The voice did not match with the picture of her his brain had conjured up in his head, the voice was sweet and inviting but he couldn't bring himself to look at whatever might pass for a face on this thing, because if the face matched the hand……..

"I.Said.Look.At.Me." The voice had a harder edge to it this time and the hand slid under his chin, forcing his head up.

"No, please." He tried to fight out of the hold she had on him but he couldn't, slowly his face was raised, he knew that he had to open his eyes but her touch made him afraid to do so.

"Look.At.Me." This time he did, something in the voice making him obey. He instantly wished he could have fought that urge, her face was almost skeletal, the flesh hanging from it, the eyes nothing more than orbs floating in their sockets. She tilted his head to the side and lent in, her breath was foul and he gagged as her ragged lips brushed his on the way past. He wanted to scream again but couldn't, his throat unable to form any sound, the sight of her face having taken the breath from him.

Slowly she lowered her head down to his neck and he felt the teeth as they sunk into his flesh, gently, tenderly puncturing his skin, feeling her connect with him; she slowly drained the blood from him. He cried out as he felt his heartbeat slow and falter and he could feel himself drifting, a warm feeling of contentment washing over him, contrasting with the horror that her touch still brought. He felt himself drift to the edge of the abyss; his last conscious thought that if this was it then least it had been quick.

She pulled back before death could come and claim him. She needed him, needed his deliciously tainted soul, the soul that turned his blood to wine for her. She brushed her fingers over the skin of his face and thought how beautiful he was in his repose, how lonely she was, perhaps she would spare him when she was done, turn him. It had been a long time since she had shared her existence with another. Perhaps he would be the one to join her but first she would let Kate have her fun with him; if he survived that then maybe that would prove that he was worthy of being her mate.

She stood and brushed the flaking skin on her hand back into place, then she turned to the two vampires in the room, noting with pleasure that they too were unable to look at her face.

"You know what to do." She turned and left the room. The female vampire walked over to the bag that she had left just inside the door; from it she took a bag of blood and an IV line. They worked quickly on him, pushing the line into his arm and hanging the bag from a hook in the wall.

"Did you check his blood type?" Both of them looked hungrily at the contents of the bag now dripping into Dean's arm.

"Yes, twice." The female vampire was annoyed to have her ability to do a simple job questioned.

"Only asking, 'cos if he dies before she's ready for him too, you're on your own."

"Gee, thanks!"

"Almost feel sorry for the poor bastard." No Neck looked down at Dean. "Wouldn't want that snacking on my neck, that's for damn sure and as for the rest….." He didn't need to finish the sentence; she knew exactly what he meant. She stopped to pick up her bag and then turned for a last look at the man lying unconscious on the bed, yeah; she wouldn't want to be in his position, if fact if she wasn't already, she'd rather be dead. He was sure gonna wish that soon enough.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kate was waiting nervously upstairs for her return.

"Well Helena?" She was the only one of them that would look at her Helena noticed. Just for that alone she deserved her reward.

"He's magnificent. His blood is wonderful, I feel a change already." She watched Kate hovering anxiously. "You can have your fun with him for a while when he wakes, but do not bleed him, do you understand, I need the fresh blood in him to have time to turn. This has to work. Are we clear?"

Kate licked her lips and nodded. "Crystal." Kate didn't care, she couldn't drink from him anyways but she had lots of other ways she intended to amuse herself with Dean Winchester.

Helena reached out and put her hand under Kate's chin, smiling as she neither flinched nor pulled away. "Well have fun then."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Kate get to play, well Kate does at least!

--

Chapter 5

Dean was dragged from his reverie by voices and movements; they were others in the room with him. He struggled to bring himself fully back, hesitating to open his eyes as he felt the touch on his face, the memories of _her_ touch lingering on him, making him tremble. He knew though that this wasn't her, this was something else.

Kate was sitting on the bed exactly were Helena had been when he opened his eyes. He was almost relieved to see that it was her knowing that at least her torture of him he could handle, it would be physical pain not like that of his last visitor.

Wakey, wakey, there's a good little hunter, have a nice sleep?" She ran her hand through his hair and then grabbed a handful, painfully yanking his head up and to the side.

"Nice love bite." She pushed her nails into the mark on his neck, opening it, smiling as she did, knowing how much it must hurt. She liked that he didn't react. She wanted him to fight. "So what did you think of our Helena then? She a looker isn't she, quite something, she liked you, I think the word she used was exquisite, thought you quite the tasty snack." Kate lent forward and clacked her teeth at him for effect. She lifted his arm and showed him the drip. "Look at this, she likes you so much that she's gonna refuel you just so that she can get to drain you all over again. I thought I was twisted but I've got nothing on her. So don't worry Dean she'll be back but first, you and I get to play. Isn't that nice?"

"Wonderful. I'm happy for us. Can you just do what you're gonna do and let me get back to sleep; I was having such a great dream, I was watching my dad waste your boyfriend." He smiled at the look that crossed her face.

"Now Dean that's not very nice. Why'd you want to make me angry with you, do you get off on pain? Is that your gig? 'Cos if it is, you're really gonna enjoy our little game over the next few days. Want to guess what the game is called?"

Dean was sure he really didn't want to but he asked anyway. "Ok, I'll play." He tried to raise his hands slightly. "Bite my guest?"

"So close there Dean but no, it is a simple game with five stages."

"Sounds fun. So what five delights do you have in store for me then eh?" He managed to keep his voice light and defiant.

Kate touched her hand to his chest feeling the increase in his heartbeat. "Oh it will be fun, for me at least. The five stages of torture Dean, that's what our game is going to be.

She lent over him and put her hands on either side of his face, drawing him up towards her, wanting to see any reaction that he had to her words. "Five simple stages - Blunt, Sharp, Hot, Cold and Loud. Now that does sound like fun, doesn't it?"

"Looking forward to it. So where do you want to start this little joy fest of yours?" His eyes were blank not willing to show her the turmoil inside that her words were causing. He pasted his patented grin back onto his face.

She was glad he was defiant because she was going to enjoy knocking that right out of him, literally. Kate got up and walked over to the corner, out of sight of his line of vision. He heard rather than saw the swing of the baseball bat through the air, listened to the sound as she smacked it off of her hand. "I thought we'd start at the beginning, blunt." She swung the bat in a lazy arc and smashed it down on Dean's restrained left wrist. His scream mixed with the sounds of his wrist bone breaking.

"See that was fun." She watched him struggle to bring his breathing under control, to manage the pain; waiting until he was almost there and then she swung at the arm again, this time a little higher, shattering his forearm just below the elbow. His scream this time was higher, longer. He looked at her with rage in his eyes, trying to concentrate on his anger, let it override the pain he was feeling.

She dropped the baseball bat and sat back beside him, delighting in his struggle to hide the pain that she knew he had to be feeling. She took his shattered arm and then twisted it causing him to cry out briefly. "Does that hurt?" She smiled as her refused to answer. "I asked does that hurt." She twisted the arm harder; He didn't cry out this time, swallowed the scream that wanted to escape but she could see the pain flickering through his face even as he tried to not show it. She smiled at him as she twisted it again. "Dean?" She thought for a moment he was going to defy her again but then he answered her, his voice low, full of pain and hate. "It hurts, bitch."

"See that wasn't so hard but we really have to teach you to mind you manners." She turned to No Neck who was standing behind her, watching. "Jason, you know what I want you to do, I want you to show Mr Winchester here why it's not polite to speak to people like that." She stood up and opened Dean's restraints and they hauled him to his feet, dragging him across the floor and then finally securing his hands in another set of cuffs, hanging the chain over a hook that hung down from the ceiling. Dean wished that he could just pass out from the pain in his arm but his body and mind was refusing to cooperate for the moment. He closed his eyes as the first punch hit home, as Jason began using him as a human punch bag. Kate just sat watching on the edge of the bed, enjoying the show.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam had searched a few of the surrounding building but to no avail, the vampires where gone and the trail was cold. He had given up after four hours and as daylight had started to creep its way across the sky, deciding to head to the hospital and check on Bobby and Father Thomas, perhaps even get his arm looked at might be a good idea.

He parked the Impala on the street, the car too big to fit in the multi storey attached to the hospital and made his way round to the A&E. It was almost empty at this time in the morning, the drunks having already been treated and gone home and the daily accident victims not yet started to drift in. He made his way up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for someone that was brought in last night, a Bobby Singer?" The receptionist looked through the notes on her computer terminal and asked if he was family, confirming that he was she asked him to take a seat while she checked what was happening with Bobby. He heard her voice calling to him as he walked away.

"Sir, Mr Trent?" Sam turned. "Perhaps I should get a nurse to look at that arm for you?" She had obviously spotted how badly he was favouring it. He realised that he'd forgotten to even ask, his mind was a mess.

"Thank you." He walked back and handed her his medical card then headed in the direction that she had pointed out for the waiting area. He sat down and closed his eyes, noting for the first time how tired he was and how much his arm hurt. He was drawn from his repose by a familiar voice.

"I take it you didn't find him?" Sam opened his eyes and looked into those of the priest. He shook his head.

"No, they had cleared out before I got there; I think that some were probably clearing out even as the others were forcing us back to the church."

"So there's no trail now then? No way to track where they've taken him?"

"I don't think so, I mean vampires are hard to track unless they're feeding and leaving bodies and these ones have got what they want. The only way to track them would be to use another vampire but I don't see that happening somehow, do you?" Sam was surprised that the notion had even entered his head.

"No son, I can't say that I've ever met a friendly vampire." The priest watched as a look crossed Sam's face, the idea forming even as they spoke. The priest continued. "I still don't understand why they picked my church, was it because of my connections to Bobby?"

Sam voiced his concern to the old man. "Father, I do think your church was targeted on purpose, but I don't think they cared about Bobby or killing the people who were attending your church, I think they were after Dean all along."

"But why?" The priest thought back to how distressed Dean had been just being in the church. "Is it because of what happened to him, where he was? Did you think that they want him for who he is or where he's been?"

Sam was startled. He hadn't mentioned anything to the priest about his brother's ordeal. "How do you know anything about my brother? Did Bobby tell you?" Sam couldn't believe that Bobby would have talked to someone about Dean's deal.

Father Thomas looked down at his hands and then back at Sam. "Bobby came to me for help with trying to save your brother and then again after, after your brother passed. I maybe a small town priest but my family are all involved in the church and I have a few very powerful friends. I tried to help by asking a few favours but even with my connections we could find anything that would help."

"Why did Bobby come to you after Dean was dead? Was he trying to find a way to bring him back?"

"No, he just needed someone to talk to; your brother's death affected Bobby greatly. Surely you must have realised that, seen how broken he was by it?"

Sam had known that Bobby was upset by what had happened to Dean, but broken by it? Bobby had been his rock through the months that Dean had been gone, he couldn't equate the man that had always been there for him to someone that had been broken but then again Sam had been on autopilot at that point, barely making it through each day, unaware of anything but his own sense of loss.

A thought crossed Sam's mind. If Bobby had been broken by not managing to break Dean's deal how was he going to react to his having being taken on a hunt that he had asked them for help on, a hunt that had been a set up to get to Dean.

His train of thought was interrupted by a nurse calling his name. "Mr Trent? Let's get this arm seen to and then we can go see your uncle, ok." Father Thomas told him that he would wait on him, that they could go see Bobby together. He watched as the priest settled himself into a seat and then followed the nurse through the double doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Helena and Kate both spend some time with Dean in this one! TorturedDean!

Chapter 6

Kate had obvious enjoyed herself.

Helena walked into the room and took in the sight of the unconscious man in front of her. Dean was once again lying strapped to the bed; his head turned towards her a mass of bruises. She ran her hand up his arm taking in the misshapen form of his wrist and forearm. His t-shirt was now gone and she could see that his chest was covered in as many if not more bruises that his face and feeling down she was sure that more than one of his ribs were cracked. She felt the slight twitch of his body as her hand explored the damage and she wasn't sure if she was causing him a physical pain or he was merely reacting to her touch.

She whispered softly to him and was rewarded as he roused and opened his eyes. He hissed at the pain that she knew must surely be running through his entire being, watching as he tried not to show the fear that her presence caused, to bring his emotions under control, to manage the terror this time. He kept his eyes blank but she knew he was afraid because she could hear the elevated rate of his heartbeat, something over which he had no control. It sang to her, quickening her own heartbeat and creating the longing in her to feed from him.

Dean tried hard to focus on the face that yesterday he had tried so hard to avoid. He wasn't going to show her how bad he felt, just how broken his body was, although somehow he thought she already knew, that she could sense his pain and torment. He let his smart mouth fight for him.

"Snack time already? Well I suppose that somebody should get to eat around here 'cos I don't see anything coming my way." He yawned at her. "Sorry I musta overslept, it's been such a fun filled day, I was completely tired out and now by the looks of it we're not finished yet. So what would you like to do to me now?" Dean was actually kinda hoping she wouldn't answer that, not sure that he really wanted to know.

She ran her hands back up his arms enjoying the fact that her touch tortured him both physically and mentally. "I think you know, well at least what I want to do to you for now." She smiled at him with what passed as lips and he wondered briefly if all the evil things he'd ever faced practised that smile in mirror 'cos he'd lost count of the times that he had seen it; somehow on her though it was a little bit more chilling than usual, _probably because of the lack of a proper face. Great thought Dean, way to calm yourself down, the thing that's about to chow down on you has no face. Why couldn't they have given her no teeth, would that really have been so hard? _He chuckled softly to himself.

She watched him, wondering what thought had brought the little laugh. Her touch on his skin brought his mind back from its wanderings, although it was gentle it was still enough to send bolts of pain through his damaged arm but it was the effect that her touch had on his mind and soul that caused him the most pain. He wanted to scream every time she touched him, he really did, her touch filling him with an unreasonable dread but he fought it, kept the scream inside letting it reverberate round in his head instead.

He knew what she was going to do and he tried to delay the moment, talking to her and looking at her way better than having her touch him or feed from him.

"So why'd you pick me? Or was it Kate that picked me and you just get the added bonus of someone to bite?"

"Oh I picked you; the bonus is all Kate's. I needed her help to get to you and her having her fun with you is her reward."

"So what makes me so special? My blood sweeter 'cos I'm so hot?" He grinned through the pain. She admired his spirit; he was as brave as she had heard, that was good, it meant that he would last longer. The others in the past had been broken by their time in hell, almost finished before she had had a chance to feed on them but this one, this one was a fighter, this one could last long enough for her to be restored fully and then she would be able to feed normally again.

"That little problem you have with churches and holy ground? That's what makes your blood sweeter Dean, the delicious taste of pure, untainted evil." Dean froze, wondering how the hell she knew about that and what the last comment meant. Suddenly he realised that maybe they had been planning this for a long time, perhaps even since he had gotten back.

She saw the question in his eyes. "I can feel it. There's a part in your soul that cries out every time you torture it by entering a church or a graveyard, and you do so like to torture it Dean. It cries out to us all, all the truly evil things in this world can hear its plea. It wants to be free, to consume the rest of you. It's small but it's strong. You fight it well but sometimes you want to give into it, don't you? That little piece of your soul that hell claimed for its own and that is completely, utterly, purely evil. You feel it every time you kill something now don't you, when you give it its tiny piece of release and joy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled at the lie, because she knew he did, knew that the he felt the taint that it left on the rest of his soul, that ran through his blood.

"Would you like me to show you what it can do? How strong it can be?" She touched him and he felt something rise up inside of him, sweeping his guilt and conscience away. He felt the blackness cover him, try to consume him and he fought it, fought her. He thought of Sam and that thought calmed him, helped him control it, even though he knew that his brother might be dead. Sam would want Dean to fight, to be strong, and so he did, he was.

She was surprised by how well he fought against her and against the evil that longed to course through him. "You fight well but you may not win. In fact, I know you won't."

"Don't count on it bitch!" He spat the sentence at her, his anger at her being able to manipulate him strengthening him.

"Enough of the idle chatter, we are delaying the inevitable, I need to feed." She lent forward and touched her lips to the skin of his chest and laughed as he shrunk away from her touch. She ran her hands up to his shoulders and then down his arms, squeezing on the injuries, wanting to make him cry out in pain. She lifted herself slowly up to his neck and drank cautiously from him. It had worked. The blood that they had transfused into him had changed, become his blood. She dug in deeper and drank her fill, listening with pleasure at Dean screaming inside his mind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dean woke to the sight of the young female vampire changing the bag of blood that was dripping into his arm. She looked over at him but didn't speak. It wasn't her job to speak to him.

"So what do you get out of this little arrangement of Kate's and Helena's? Do you get to watch all that lovely blood drip into me and not get a taste? I mean that blood has gotta be sweet until it hits what's left of mine? Why don't you get to have a little snack?" He baited her just to see what her reaction would be.

"I get the fun job of going out and rounding up your blood donors, just think, all these lovely people that get to die just so that you can stay alive a little bit longer and Helena can feed. This bag of blood was a twelve year old girl and she cried the whole time until I emptied the last drop of blood from her. I hope you can picture the number of people that I get to bleed dry just to keep you topped up. I could bring you photos if you want. I could even do before and after shots if you'd like. Still want to talk?"

"You vampires are a grouchy lot aren't you?"

"Shut up. I'm busy and I don't want to chit chat, besides if I was you I'd save your strength, Kate'll be here soon." She finished her ministering and left the room, glancing back at him as she left.

She passed Kate on the stairs only nodding to her on the way past. Dean sighed as he heard her enter the room and he looked up into Kate's smiling face.

"How are you feeling? Is that arm still sore?" She touched it and grinned as he jumped and stifled a groan. "I think we need to do something to take the edge off of that? What'd you think?"

"Would it make a difference if I said no thanks?"

"No, but it makes you sound a bit ungrateful and I have such a nice surprise for you today."

"I'll bet. What was today's delight again? Ah yes, sharp. Won't be amusing me with your wit then will you?" Dean winced as she brought the meat skewers round from behind her back. "We having kebabs?"

"Funny Dean, you really are funny. I think you'll make a lovely kebab. Lots of meat on those lovely bones." She ran her hand over his bare chest, digging her nails in and drawing thin lines of blood across it. She long to lean down and taste it but she knew she couldn't and it made her angry. She had wanted to be the one that drained him and instead she had to settle for second best, still torture was a rather sweet second best. She brought one of the skewers up to his shoulder.

"Time, as you so rightly guessed, for stage two of my five stage plan. Sharp."

He braced as he realised her intention. She drove the skewer down hard into his shoulder. This time he couldn't stifle the scream as she forced it through the flesh on his already damaged left arm.

"I'm going to rip your friggin' head off with my bare hands, d'you hear me?!" The rage was running through him now and he strained at his restraints.

"I don't think so." She turned to Jason who had come into the room with her. "Help me strip him." Between them they loosened the restraints on his ankles, trying to avoid his kicks as they did, and removed the rest of his clothes. He fought wildly to try and stop them putting the restraints back on, but he was too weak from the lack of food and Jason was far too strong.

Kate recovered her composure and spoke to him. "Do you know what the best bit of being a vampire is? You can hear where the blood is pumping in a body, you know where all the veins and arteries are, makes torturing people that little bit easier." She raised the other skewer and drove it into his thigh, twisting it as she drove it home. That was too much for him, his world faded and he blacked out. Kate checked to see how badly he was bleeding. She wanted her fun but she also didn't want to get on the wrong side of Helena. The skewers were stopping the blood flowing freely.

"Leave them in; I'll remove them tomorrow, perhaps." She smiled at Jason. "Watch him, if the bleeding gets worse call me. If he wakes make him drink and eat something, we don't want him starving to death, that might spoil the fun……, but don't cook whatever you give him, make him eat it raw and bloody. "

She laughed as she slammed the door shut behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam goes to visit Bobby in the hospital and Dean gets something else done to him that isn't very nice. He's not sure how much more he can take.

I would love to know what you think of this, been a bit quick on the old review front but thanks to those of you that have, they are appreciated!

--

Chapter 7

Sam's arm was cast from his wrist up to just below his elbow and he was grateful for the pain killers and the fact that he should still be able to drive. He had been in the hospital too long now, the urge to go hunt for Dean beginning to gnaw at him again, he just didn't know were to start although an idea was forming. He was sitting at the side of Bobby's hospital bed watching Bobby's chest rising and falling, the rhythm of it almost hypnotic.

They had told Sam that they wanted to keep Bobby for a few days. The elder hunter had somehow managed to end up with a severe concussion caused by a rather serious blow to the back of his head from which he was still to come round from. His lower leg and foot were in plaster and his chest wound had been opened and clean properly and then closed with sutures.

Father Thomas was asleep in the other chair, his head laying awkwardly again the too low plastic back.

Sam tore his eyes away from Bobby and stood, stretching the kinks out in his back. He walked to the window and surveyed the world outside the room. Somewhere out there Dean was in trouble and Sam was going to find him, he was still alive, he had to be still alive Sam thought, I can't lose him again. I wont.

He was torn from his thoughts by a small coughing sound and then Bobby's gravely voice called his name.

"Hey Bobby. How are you feeling?" Sam touched the older man's head, brushing his wispy hair with his hands.

"Like I was stomped on by a freakin' vampire. If I get my hands on the sonuvabitch that did this I'll take more than his friggin' head off." He tried to pull himself up in the bed and Sam stepped forward to help, sorting the pillows and taking Bobby's weight, pulling him upright. He watched as Bobby touched a hand to his chest and groaned, his injury obviously still causing him a great deal of pain. "Is everyone else ok? Did we all make the church?" Bobby's last memory was of Dean dragging him, refusing to let him give up and go down, after that it was all a bit fuzzy.

"We all made the church Bobby. They burnt it though, Father Thomas helped us escape through to the graveyard but the church is gone."

"Well it's only a building, as long as we all got out ok…..where's your brother?" Bobby realised that Dean should be here, hovering the way Sam was. "Did something come up?" He looked as Sam's face and knew straight away that something was wrong. "Sam, where's Dean?"

Sam dropped his eyes to the floor, felt the emotion wash over him. "He went back outside…..they took him."

"He what!? Why the hell did he do something stupid like that?" Bobby threw back the covers and tried to unhook his leg from the sling that had it raised slightly from the bed. "We need to go back to the nest and get him. Why the hell haven't you done that already? Where's your head at Sam? How long's it been?"

Sam stopped him with a hand, noticing at the same time that Father Thomas had been woken by the commotion.

"Bobby, the nest's clean, they've gone….he's gone. I searched around but there's nothing, no trail." Sam's voice had a resignation to it that Bobby didn't like. "I was waiting for you to wake, see if you know a way to track them."

"How long?" Bobby tried to get his brain to work through all the pain meds that he had been pumped with.

"This is the second day."

"Jesus, he could be dead by now or worse." Bobby spoke without thinking and could have kicked himself at the look that crossed Sam's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, they've probably got him kept somewhere…you know as food." He realised that he wasn't really making things better. He watched Sam go to say something and then change his mind.

Sam wanted to tell Bobby why they had taken Dean but Father Thomas' words rang in his ears – _Bobby was broken._ He decided he'd only enlighten Bobby if he had to; after all it wasn't Bobby's fault. He cleared his throat. "So anyway how do I track them, if they don't want to be found?"

"I'd need my books or access to the internet at least. There'll be a way, don't worry." Sam tried to return Bobby's almost reassuring smile. Bobby made to rise again. "Get my things we'll go to mine." Sam stopped him with a hand. "You aren't going anywhere, doctor's orders." Bobby went to protest but Sam stopped him. "I can't look for Dean and worry about you as well. I just can't. Please, stay here, just for a couple of days."

Sam gave him the puppy dog look. Bobby sighed. _No wonder your brother caves so easily to you, that look would make ice melt._ "Well how am I supposed to do the research then?"

"I've got my laptop." Sam lifted his bag from the floor.

"So? What good is that without internet access?"

Sam lifted his keyring. "Welcome to the world of technology Bobby. This will get you online, internet on the move. Dean"…….he hesitated over his brother's name……"Dean got me it." Sam held up the small plastic USB modem stick.

"Well since I'm stuck here for now I guess I'm research boy." Bobby took the laptop and the stick. "You boys can get out and about. Search the back roads from the original nest first, maybe ten miles or so and then start on the main roads and any small towns with empty old big houses. If that comes up empty, we'll spread further out."

"Bobby I've done a sweep of the area already." Sam sighed and Bobby rounded on him.

"Well you've gonna go do it again ain't ya?" Sam went to answer back but thought better of it. Bobby continued. "One road each, two maps. Work in grids, mark each one off as you clear it ok?"

"Ok, but there's a problem. We've only one car."

"Don't you want to find your brother? Quit putting obstacles in your way Sam. My car is still at the nest, go there get the damn car and get on it." Bobby could feel his temper building, frustration at not been able to help search almost boiling over. Sam was a good hunter, Bobby knew that, but he wasn't a tracker not like he was.

Sam gestured to the priest and headed for the door, stopping when he got there. "Bobby, I had a bit of an idea, when you're on the net can you check for cattle mutilations?" He walked back and wrote the names of four states on a piece of paper from the pad in his bag.

"Why?" Bobby raised his eyebrows. "Do you think they'll resort to that to hide from us?"

"No, it's just …just humour me ok? Please? I'll explain later."

"Ok, now get, go find that dumb ass of a brother of yours." Bobby waved them out of the room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dean wished that he could pretend he was still out when he saw what was in the bowl that they had brought. Raw steak. Chopped into little bite size pieces. At least he hoped it was raw steak.

Jason sat down on the bed beside him, smiling that god damn smile. "Open up."

"It's ok really. I think I just lost any appetite that I had, but feel free to have it instead."

Jason sighed. "Never an easy way with you is there. I said open up."

"No." Jason tried to force the meat into Dean's mouth but he turned his head away.

Jason sighed again. Putting the bowl down he grabbed Dean's hair and turned his head back to face him. He forced Dean's teeth apart with his fingers and shoved the meat into his mouth, his triumph was sort lived however as Dean chomped down hard on those fingers. Jason screamed and pulled his hand out allowing Dean to spit the meat back out. His furious eyes meet the glee in Dean's.

"Fine, if that's how you want it. Sue!" He called for the little blond to come help.

"Sure get a girl to help you."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Jason sighed a 'why me' sigh.

"See that tongue, Helena doesn't need you to have that to feed. So if you want to keep it, be quiet."

"Need to get my mouth opened to get to my tongue, smart ass." Dean grinned at him.

"Sue! Get your ass in here and help me with this clown."

Sue trailed in the door and stopped. "Can't you do anything on your own?" She sat down on the other side of Dean's head.

"Just hold his head." Jason reached for another piece of meat and she spotted the marks on his fingers. "You let him bite you?"

"So."

"So, did he break the skin, draw any blood?"

"Why? Oh shit." Light dawned in Jason eyes and Dean also realised in that moment what he may have done. Jason dropped the piece of meat and wiped his hand on his shirt. The skin was bruised but as far as he could see there were no cuts. "No breaks." Both men sighed in relief.

"Lucky for you. Can we get this over with then?"

Jason took the meat and held it over Dean's mouth, letting the blood from it drip into it. Dean's tried to turn his head but she held it too tight. He watched as Jason reached down for his arm, knowing what he was going to do and trying to ready himself for it. He couldn't. He screamed as his arm was twisted violently to the side and Jason rammed the meat into his open mouth, pushed his jaw shut and grabbed the glass of water sitting next to him. He opened Dean's jaw slightly and poured it into his mouth, filling it, forcing him to swallow or choke. He swallowed and then felt sick as he felt the meat slowly slid down his throat.

"See that wasn't so hard was it. Only ten more like that and we can stop."

He fought them all the way but eventually the bowl was empty. Dean had a sick feeling in his stomach. He watched as Sue leant over him.

"Did you enjoy that? Want to know what it was?" Jason and her looked as one another and laughed. She lent forward and whispered in his ear. "Do you remember that twelve year old girl that I told you about?" She sat up and watched the horrified look cross Dean's face. "Was she tasty?" He was going to be sick; he felt his stomach rebel and gagged. Jason's hand was on his throat.

"You throw that up and we'll just have to start again, d'you hear?"

Dean swallowed and nodded. _They're lying Dean, that's all this is, they have to be_. _Trying to mess with my head._ He calmed his breathing.

"Good boy." Jason patted his head like a dog and stood. "Helena will be by soon to say goodnight." Both vamps left him then, stopping outside the door. "D'you think he believed us?" Jason asked. "Oh yeah, did you see the look that crossed his face? He bought it one hundred percent." They laughed as they walked down the corridor.

Dean waited until the door was closed before he let the tears that had been threatening to come fall. He prayed that his brother was alright and was looking for him because he didn't know how much more he could actually take.

He shut his eyes and begged for sleep to come and take him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam is out looking for his brother and Dean gets another little visit from Helena and Kate

Hope you are all enjoying this, Mary x

Chapter 8

Sam looked over at the old man beside him wondering just how much help he could be on a search and rescue mission. The guy had to be in his sixties and although he looked fit Sam doubted he would be a match for any vampires that he stumbled on.

"Father, are you ok with this, hunting for Dean I mean?"

The old priest turned. "I maybe old but I'm not stupid." He pulled out a phone. "I know how to hunt, actually been on a few with Bobby in my day, besides if I find them"….he waved the phone at Sam….."I'll call in expert help." He smiled and then his eyes grew serious. "Your brother and you risked your lives to save my parishioners, people whom you had never met. Dean went back out to save my oldest friend, his friend. You don't just give up on someone like that, no matter the personal cost." He reached over and touched Sam's hand. "If you believe we can find him and help him them I'm in, after all helping people in trouble is kind of my lifetime vocation."

Sam didn't know what to say so he settled for a simple thank you.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Sam drove to the back road where he knew they had left Bobby's car and parked up next to it. He reached into the back of the Impala and handed Father Thomas the map, a marker and then grabbed his own and got out the car. Sam knew that he had checked the road that ran off to the right of the property fully so he gave this one to the priest to redo. Sam opened the boot and handed the priest one of the machetes that were stored there.

"For defence only. You find anything you call me first. I really don't want to turn this into a double rescue."

"I hear you."

Sam touched the priest on the shoulder and wished him good luck. Watching until he had walked over and got into Bobby's car Sam climbed back into the Impala. "Ok girl, let's see if we can find him this time." He turned the ignition and with one final wave to Father Thomas set off down the other road sure that all they were doing here was killing time until they could come up with something better. _Probably killing my brother too._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dean had recovered slightly by the time Kate came back for her next visit.

He had managed some restless sleep but at least it was better than nothing and at least he was no longer hungry even if he couldn't bring himself to think about what the meal he had had might have been. His arm was agony and even a slight movement brought him pain. He shut his eyes as she sat down next to him. This time was going to be different. This time he wasn't going to play, no matter what she did to him.

"What no witty repartee this evening? Feeling a little low are we Dean?"

"Why don't you just get on with it?" His voice had an edge to it that she liked.

"Ok. If you insist. Now where were we? Ah yes, hot."

Dean heard rather than saw someone else come into the room. He kept his eyes closed not really caring what they were going to do to him only that they get it over with. He felt a hand on his leg and then the skewer through his thigh was roughly pulled out. He stifled the scream, biting on his lip, drawing blood. He wasn't going to scream this time. He'd decided that. No matter what they did he wasn't going to scream. He felt the hand move to his shoulder and then the second skewer was removed.

_Don't scream._

"Dear, dear, Dean. Looks like you're a bleeder. Need to see if we can't stop that eh? Don't want Helena coming back and finding you empty. That just wouldn't do."

He felt the heat as it approached his skin. He didn't open his eyes, didn't want to see what she was about to burn him with. The hot metal touched the wound on his thigh and he bucked under its touch. The pain lanced through him and the smell of his own flesh burning made him gag.

_Don't scream_.

He felt the heat as they brought it down on his shoulder, this time a small whimper escaped him but he fought to contain the rest.

_Don't scream_.

He could hear the disappointment in her voice. "Open your eyes."

He ignored her.

"Open your eyes or I'll burn them." The menace in her voice made him obey. He knew that she would do it. "There that wasn't so hard was it? I must say I'm impressed. I really thought you would have screamed the second time. Perhaps we should try again until you do?"

She walked to the bottom of the bed and touched the hot metal to the sole of his foot. The pain was torturous, sent a bolt of pain up his leg and through the already damaged nerves of his thigh. A small 'uh' escaped but no scream.

_I'm not going to scream for you, bitch, so why don't you just give up?_

Kate walked to his other side and he braced himself for the metal touching him. A voice sounded from behind her causing her to turn.

"Enough." Helena's voice. "I said you could play with him I don't want you to kill though before I've finished with him."

Kate hung her head; Dean could see the disappointment in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologise, he's had enough for today. I'll let you finish your little game tomorrow but for now, it's over." She walked over and sat next to him, running her hand over his burnt flesh, making it ache. He realised when he looked at the hand that it had changed, there was more skin than before and when she lifted it to touch his face he felt how soft that skin had become. Like a baby's skin. Newborn. Whatever his blood was doing to her it was working. She was healing. He hoped that this meant that it would soon be over, one way or another.

They were alone now, she was running her hands over him, it felt like a violation the fact that she could touch him wherever she pleased and he could do nothing to stop her. Her hands explored every inch of him. Softly. Gently. He groaned and she lent over and slowly started to kiss his bare skin. The urge to scream rose in him again and he pushed it away.

_Don't scream._

She bit his stomach, then began to work her way up, kissing him and then biting him in turn. He felt the panic start to fill him. The single word escaped him.

"Please."

She stopped. Moved up to his neck.

"Don't, please."

"I can make this all stop you know. Just a few drops of blood and all that pain and fear will just go away. All you have to do is say yes."

He almost wanted to give in at that point, her voice and the offer of relief so inviting_. All I have to do is say yes._ The thought of Sam entered his head again. _Sam's looking for me, I know he is. He's coming for me. Please god let him be coming for me._

She felt him pull back from her, something stopping him from surrendering to her coaxing. "You will give in at some point. I guarantee it. All you have to do is say yes." She bit into his neck, hard and painfully this time and he knew that she was angry and that made him feel better, made him smile.

_Sammy__, please hurry._


	9. Chapter 9

Sam gets some much needed help in this one from an old acquaintance.

Special shout to darksupernatural for continuing to review for me! Any others gratefully received!

Cheers mary x

--

Chapter 9

Bobby had discovered a few missing persons in an area twenty miles from the church. There were only a few and it was quite a large town but of the few, three were teenage girls. It was either a human pervert or a vampire with a fetish. The police had picked the former but Bobby's money was on the latter. He had searched for Sam's cattle mutilations too and found some strange deaths in a herd in one of the areas that Sam had highlighted. It wasn't much but it was something. He picked up his phone.

"Sam, I've got something I think. Coupla teenage girls and a few others gone missing in a town not far from you, place is called Haven. Pretty big town though and there are a few big old houses on the outskirts. They could be there somewhere."

"How big is the town?"

"Big, twenty square miles, but the houses round it are scattered. Take too long with just the two of you. I'm gonna call Ellen, she has a coupla hunter friends that owe me so I'm gonna collect. I'll call you back when they're on their way."

"Thanks Bobby. What about the cattle?" Bobby could hear something in Sam's voice and wondered just why the damn cattle were so important.

"Found some right where you thought they'd be. Next state over. Small town name of"….Bobby stopped to check the map again….."Blackwood."

"Bobby can you call Father Thomas, call him off for now. It's getting dark and we can't do much if we loose the light. I'm going to Blackwood. I'll be back in the morning."

"What's in Blackwood?"

"Hopefully someone that can help." Sam said goodbye and hung up. He looked for Blackwood in the map, found it and calculated a rough distance. Probably take him three hours tops to get there. He ran back to the car and headed out.

-o-o-o-o

It was dark by the time he reached Blackwood; he looked for the gas station in the town, travelling almost all the way through before he found it. He stopped and checked his wallet. Satisfied that he had enough cash he topped off the tank in the car and went inside.

It was a young female clerk behind the counter reading a magazine. She tore her eyes away when he walked in and he caught her checking him out. She must have liked what she saw because she straightened her hair as he walked towards her and smoothed her shirt down. Good.

"Hey" He smiled the friendliest smile that his tired mind could muster.

"Hey." She smiled back and looked out the window. "Nice car, she yours?"

"No, she belongs to my brother." He leant on the counter and followed her gaze out the window.

"What year is she? A '68?" She saw him look up at her. "My brother's a fanatic, I pay attention."

"Mine too. She's a '67. My brother rebuilt her after an accident."

"Made a good job of it. Wouldn't be looking to sell her at all? My brother's looking for one." She dragged herself back from the window and checked him over again. Sam twitched nervously. This was so Dean's territory.

"That would be a no. My dad gave her to him. He'd never part with her."

"Oh well if he changes his mind. Was it just the gas or can I get you something else?" Her smile and the question were heavy with suggestion. _Must have been a slow day. When I find Dean I gotta bring him back here, he'll just love you._

"No just the gas thanks." He paid her and turned as if to walk away then stopped a questioning look on his face. "Say do you know of any farms that are up for lease in the area? My brother and I were looking for someplace to rent."

"Not that I know of. The Johnston farm was up for rent but someone took that a couple of months back. Hasn't been anything else in a while. There are a couple of apartments above the diner on Harrison Street if you're interested. I could show you if you like?" She lent over and ran her fingers over his hand. Sam blushed. _God she's forward, definitely need to bring Dean back_. "Thanks, I might take you up on that. Don't suppose you know who rented the farm do you?"

"A group of people, don't know any names though, they come in here a bit."

Sam pushed his luck. "One of them wouldn't be a girl about your height and build, long dark hair, real pale skin?"

The clerk smile faded. "Why?" He could hear the wariness in her voice now and tried to rescue the situation.

"I past a bunch of people in the town. She caught my eye, just thought it might be them, but it's ok. Thanks." He turned to leave hoping she would bite.

"Yeah if she's with them then that's them. She doesn't come in as much as the rest though."

Sam smiled; finally he'd caught a break. "Don't suppose you could give me directions to the farm, I'd be _really _grateful." She wasn't the only one that could put suggestion into a statement. He flashed his best smile and she smiled back. "Sure." She wrote them down for him.

"Thanks." He held the paper up and then almost ran for the car only noticing when he got in that she'd written her number on the paper as well. _Desperate much._

He turned the car and headed back the way he had come, trying to read her scrawl and drive at the same time. It couldn't be this easy to find her. Surely his luck wasn't going to hold for once.

He followed her directions until he came to the road to the farm. Stopping the car he got out to open the gate. He had reached for the bolt when he realised that he wasn't alone.

"This here's private property." Sam turned and faced the vampire that was standing behind him. He'd never thought that he'd be pleased to come face to face with a vampire.

"I've come to see her, I need her help. I'm Sam."

"Well Sam, which her would you be referring to?" The vampire moved between him and the gate forcing Sam to step back.

"Lenore."

"You're a hunter." He was in Sam's face now.

"Yeah, and you're a vampire but we're both still breathing and I'm unarmed." Sam raised his arms and turned around. "Please just tell her I'm here, I need to see her."

The vampire studied him then shrugged and walked round to the passenger side of the car. "Get in." He opened the door and climbed in. Sam followed. The drive to the farmhouse wasn't long but Sam was glad when he saw the building loom in front of them.

"Stay here, I'll fetch her." Sam nodded and waited drumming his fingers impatiently on the wheel. He watched the farmhouse door open and there she was. Lenore. He got out of the car and approached her. She was thinner than he remember, her skin paler if that was possible.

She smiled at him. "Sam Winchester. It's been a while. What brings you all the way down here?"

"I need your help." She noted the desperate tone in his voice, could taste the fear in him.

"With what?"

"I'm trying to track a group of vampires, we know which town they're in but it's a big one. I was hoping that you'd help me find them."

The male vampire interrupted. "Why? So that you can hunt them down and kill them."

Sam turned to him. "Yes."

He turned back to Lenore. "They took Dean. I have to find them before it's too late."

"How long's he been gone?" Her face showed concern; Sam hoped that that was good.

"Almost three days now."

She shook her head. "Then you're too late. He'll be dead already or they'll have turned him." She went to walk back into the house. He grabbed her arm, turning her. She stopped her companion as he went to intervene. Sam dropped his grip.

His voice was full of pain when he spoke. "They hunted him down Lenore. They wanted him. Killed a whole bunch of people to get our attention and then they only took him when they could have gotten all of us. He's not dead. They needed him for something. Just him."

She hesitated. Looking at his face she remembered how kindly he'd treated her and how Dean had protected her from the other hunter. She sighed. "I'll help you find them but that's it. I am after all still a vampire, besides if we help you kill them other will hunt us down."

"Fine, I just need to find where he is."

"Fine. Wait in the car."

Sam felt the relief wash over him as he got in the car. _I'm coming Dean, just be alright when I get there. Hold on for me._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_He drifted._

They had come in and forced him to eat more of whatever the hell they were stuffing down his throat. He could feel someone at his arm, probably more blood being put in. He felt a hand on his forehead.

_He drifted._

The pain woke him but they weren't hurting him, this was something else. Low voices. More people touching him. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't obey. He was cold, too cold. He shivered. Was this Kate's doing? Was this stage four? He was so damn cold.

_He drifted._

More voices. Something about the transfusions? Helena's voice. Helena's hands.

_He drifted_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bobby jumped as his phone rang and tried to answer it before the nurses caught him.

"Bobby, its Sam. Listen did you call Ellen yet?"

"Yeah, just waiting on her calling me back. What's up?" There was something different about Sam's voice.

"Call her back and ask her to forget it." Hope. That's what it was. Sam had hope in his voice.

"Why? We need more people to find him Sam, we can't do this on our own, it'll take too long."

"Bobby, I've got help, just call them off ok?"

"What kinda help? Sam what have you done?" Sam could hear the worry in Bobby's tone.

"Bobby it's alright. I haven't done anything stupid I promise."

"Yeh, I've heard that from a Winchester before you know. Won't you need help with the nest when you find them?"

"Yes, but the hunters won't like who I've got helping me. They'll try to kill her and I need her Bobby. She'll find him faster than any hunter could."

"Sam? Just who the hell was in Blackwood? Are you getting help from a damn vampire?"

"Bobby, just trust me, please?"

There was a long pause before Bobby answered. "You heading to Haven?"

"On my way as we speak."

"Sam…..be careful."

"Always Bobby. I'll call when we get there."

Bobby finished the call and flipped open his phone again.

He spoke before Father Thomas could even say hello. "James, its Bobby. I need you to come get me."

He listened as the priest voiced his concerns about that course of action.

"Either you come get me or I limp out of here but either way I'm going to help Sam. He's gone after them. We know where they are. An hour? Thanks James."

Bobby closed the phone and hesitated before he called Ellen not sure if he was doing the right thing. Sighing he flicked the phone back open and hit the speed dial.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok you may read this with a 'huh?' or a 'what the..?' but I will explain in the next chapters. Promise!

Enjoy!

--

Chapter 10

Helena looked in the mirror and sighed a sigh of contentment. The mirror was full length and she was standing naked in front of it, turning, and admiring the glow from her new skin. She ran her hands over this new body, so soft, so silky smooth and she gave a little shiver of delight. She was almost whole again.

Finally she tore herself away and got dressed, slipping into skin tight black jeans and a white t-shirt. She brushed her long black hair admiring the sheen that it now had and then tied it back. Her face was beautiful. Soft skin, full lips and delicate sea green eyes, her features now a total contrast to that of before. She took one last look in the mirror and headed out.

Kate was furious, although she knew better than to show it to Helena. She had been deprived of her fun; Helena had stopped her 'visiting' their guest, worried that her treatment of him was making him go downhill too fast, that he would be dead before she could heal fully but Kate suspected another reason for Helena's reluctance to allow her little bit of fun. Helena was lonely and much as she despised him Kate would be the first to admit that Dean Winchester had his attractions.

Kate watched as Helena walked towards her, she was quite something. Slim, tall and extremely beautiful. Kate could feel a feeling almost akin to lust run through her.

"I take it you're finished with him now?" She hoped that the answer would be yes, but she knew that she was going to be disappointed.

"Not yet, but you may get to finish your little game." She gently ran a hand through Kate's hair, brushing it back from her neck. Kate groaned with her touch and Helena lent in and drank a little from her. Kate was giddy, she had others drink her before but she had never felt like this.

Helena laughed. "Perhaps we could both have a little fun with Mr Winchester?" Kate just stood there rubbing her neck and grinning as she watched Helena walk away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam jumped at the pounding on the window that his head was resting against. Sitting up and wiping the drool from his chin he turned his head and looked into Bobby's face.

Lenore had made Sam swap places only an hour out of Blackwood after his head drooped and they almost went into a ditch for the second time. She had agreed to help even though she knew that there was a certain danger attached but she didn't want to get him killed on the way there. He had protested but she had insisted, either that or he stop the car and she would go. He let her drive.

"Hey sleeping beauty, ready to go get your brother." Bobby's smile almost spilt his face.

Sam tried to gather his thoughts and get out the car. "Eh? Did you find him?"

"Lenore's narrowed it down to four houses that she thinks they'll use. She likes the location of them, so we'll start with them and then go further afield if we have to."

"Hell, how long was I out?"

"Long enough for Lenore and I to get to first name terms. She's quite something, makes you think about vamps in a whole new light, apart from the ones that have got Dean that is!"

Lenore walked over to join them.

"Sorry for not waking you, you looked like you needed the sleep."

"Thanks, the car had that effect on me." Sam stretched and rolled his head trying to ease up his neck muscles.

"Isn't that how I ended up driving in the first place?" She laughed and turned to Bobby.

"How do want to do this, as a party or just Sam and me out front until we find them?"

Sam was confused. "You're coming with us?"

Lenore turned back to him. "You should have told me it was Kate that you were hunting down. You go in there alone and you're dead. She's bad news, has a real mean streak, besides we have a history. Nothing I'd like more than to take her head off her shoulders."

Sam laughed "Watch it, your evil streak is showing."

"Killing other vampires…doesn't count; besides there is no way that I'd drink her blood, you just don't know where it's been." She grinned and then walked away to speak to the other vamps that had been following them in her truck.

"I like her." Bobby's voice made Sam jump. He had been thinking about Dean. "I can't believe I just said that about a vampire. What is the world coming too?"

"You getting soft in your old age Bobby?" Sam smirked as he walked round the car. "You and Father Thomas better come with us, don't want an obvious convoy." Sam slipped into the driver's seat.

"Don't help me with the door or nothing." Bobby balanced on one crutch and struggled to open the Impala's back door. Lenore came to his rescue. "Here let me help." She held his crutches and helped him lower himself into the car.

"Thank you."

She smiled. "Don't mention it."

They were on their way. Sam felt the tension building in his shoulders. Relief at finally having a heading and a plan tempered with what they would find when they got to where his brother was being held.

The first two houses were a bust. Boarded up and obviously deserted. Sam sighed, two down, two to go. He offered a little prayer up to the heavens.

They were on a back road to the third property when she got them to stop. Sam watched as she got out the car and then rounded it to his side, all the time watching, looking for something in the woods beyond. He went to get out of the car but she motioned him to stop. She knew they were near. She turned round and tapped the window. Sam rolled it down.

"What?"

"Give me the map." She opened it on the roof of the car and worked out just exactly were they were on this road. She spotted the clearing in the woods not far from where they were.

"Stay here. I need to check something." She motioned to one of her own to follow her and Sam watched as they set out into the trees, splitting just as they disappeared from view. He watched anxiously for any sign of their return. This could be it, _please let this be it. _After what seemed like an eternity Lenore appeared back.

"They're here! John's gone down to make sure the road is clear." She jumped back into the car.

"You sure it's them?" Sam couldn't quite believe it. Dean was only just the other side of these trees.

"Oh, yeah. It's them. The drive shouldn't be much further up this road. Let's go."

Sam didn't need to be asked twice, he drove up until they found the break in the trees and the dirt road that ran through it. Slowly he turned the big car in, the dirt road not much wider than the Impala itself. They drove up until they saw John signal them to stop and waved them into a passing place on the road.

"Need to walk from here or they'll hear the cars."

Sam turned. "Sorry Bobby looks like your staying here." The road up to the house was uneven and there was no way Bobby would manage on his bad leg, or so Sam thought.

"The hell I am. You go ahead; James and I will bring up the rear."

Sam went to argue and was cut dead. "I am going and no gammy leg, bad road or Sam Winchester is gonna stop me, do I make myself clear?" He flung open the door and struggled out.

John spoke to them as they gathered weapons. "Looks like there are only two outside, they're well hidden, probably not expecting any trouble. Can't see in though, all the windows are blacked out."

Lenore turned to Sam. "You stay with me. Whatever happens, whatever we find, you stay with me." He nodded. "Sam, I need to let you know, Kate's thing is torture, the more cruel and unusual the better. If Dean's still alive…..you might not like what you find. Just thought you should be prepared." He noted the concern in her eyes.

"Lenore as long as he's alive we can fix him, no matter what she's done. I just want my brother back."

"Ok." She looked at their assembled group. "Let's go."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dean woke to find that he had been moved. The surface below him was no longer cold and hard but warm and yielding. He tried to sit up but it caused the world to spin so he rested. He found that he could move his hands, the restraints now gone. Someone had re-dressed him, the jeans his but the shirt was definitely not, it felt like silk and lay warm and sensuous against his cold skin. He tried to sit again and managed it this time. Both his arms ached but the excruciating pain was gone. He slowly threw his legs over the side of the bed that he was now sitting on and looked round the room. It was darkly decorated and lit, only a few candles burning on the mantel across from where he sat. The bed was a magnificent wooden four-poster, hung with heavy black drapes. He tried to remember how he got here but it was a blank.

He hopped off of the bed and looked round for a door. There were two. He padded barefoot across the stone floor to the nearest one. It opened to reveal a bathroom. He ran his hand along the wall and found the light switch, blinking as the change in light hurt his eyes. Once his sight had adjusted he walked in and turned the water on, filling the washbasin, dipping his hands into the cool water, it's touch refreshing on his face, making him feel more awake. He lifted his eyes and looked in the mirror. Slowly he raised his hand and reached forward pressing his palm against the glass surface. He pulled away and lifted both hands to his face, touching them to his cheeks.

The crash came just as his brain caught up with his senses. He turned. He could hear voices, shouts nearby. He ran out into the main room and to the other door, throwing it open and ran out into a small hall. The voices were off to his right so he turned and headed that way soon reaching another junction, he stopped to judge where the voices were coming from now when he heard a shout. This voice he recognised. "Sam!" He screamed his brother's name and tore down the next corridor. It opened out into a huge room one wall of which was covered in a huge mirror, albeit one that was now broken into a myriad of smaller pieces.

The two vampires Jason and Sue where down and Kate was on Bobby, Sam and a woman he recognised but couldn't quite place at the moment desperately trying to pull her off. Their backs were to him and he realised that the woman helping Sam was a vampire as she cast no reflection in the mirror.

He turned as he heard Helena's voice behind him.

"Enough!" All four stopped and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "You shouldn't have come here." She let her second set of teeth descend and stepped forward to Dean's side.

How come a vampire's got a reflection?" Bobby had never seen such a thing.

Sam turned and saw that his brother was standing beside her. He looked at the mirror then back at the pale face of his brother. "Bobby, her _having_ a reflection is the least of our problems."

Helena tilted her head and smiled at Sam. "You're too late……your brother said yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Ok little explainer of how Dean ended up in the mess he is in. Don't worry too much there is a plan!! Just not in this chapter.

Chapter 11

_Past_

Helena had come to him but he had barely been aware that she was there. Sue was hovering, checking him and he was cold, so cold.

"What's wrong with him?" Helena's voice drifted through the daze.

Sue turned to her. "What's wrong with him? Well let's see, first you let Kate torture him and then you drained almost all his blood and replaced it a dozen times. He's dying that's what's wrong with him. _He_ might have managed to survive it somehow but his body isn't coping. It's shutting down bit by bit. He is after all only a human."

Helena thought how much less scared of her they all were now, now that she had a proper face, thought her lest dangerous somehow. Funny how people make judgements on your appearance isn't it?

A soft moan escaped Dean's lips. He could feel the pain rising in him again, it was like a wave, he could feel it come crashing into him only to roll away brief and then return with more force. If he was dying he wished he could hurry it up, get it over with, just make the damn pain stop.

He felt her touch on him. He want to speak to her, plead with her not to do that, not to add to his suffering but he could barely managed to speak, the sound he made not a coherent one. She lent down to him.

"Dean, can you hear me?" He let his eyelids flutter briefly. She smiled. Her voice was soft and coaxing again, he felt her touch on him change in some way, no longer causing him pain for the moment. "Dean, do you want it to be over? I can give you peace, would you like me to do that for you?" His body relaxed at the sound of her voice, he drifted, floating on its smoothness, the mellowness of her tone. "I can help you Dean. You want someone to help you Dean, don't you? You want someone to save you?"

"Sam." She frowned at his answer.

"If your brother was still alive don't you think he'd have come for you by now? Why would he leave you here?"

He managed to open his eyes and look at her. Her face swam in front of him. _God she's beautiful_. Her voice drifted through to him again. "All you have to do is say it Dean, and I can help you. Do you want me to end your pain? Do you want me to help you?"

He looked up at her and a tear rolled gently down his cheek. She watched as he struggled to form the word. She lent in so he could whisper it to her and she smiled as she heard him say it.

"Yes." Faint but there.

She sat back and pulled the needle from his arm as Sue watched. Helena ripped it free from the IV line, dug it hard through her skin and used it to tear a jagged cut across her lower arm. She held it over his mouth and a few drops of blood dripped onto his lips and found their way in. He opened it ready for her and she lowered the arm to those lips and let him drink, running her free hand through his hair. "See that wasn't so hard after all, was it?"

She finally pulled her arm away and watched as he closed his eyes and drifted down now into a complete and fitful rest.

"Move him upstairs and dress him."

She stood and took one more look at her new companion and then left.

"Don't think your gonna be happy when you wake up." Sue laughed and went to fetch help to move him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Present_

Sam thought that Bobby's statement of "Oh, hell, no" summed up the situation very nicely.

Kate walked over to Dean and threw a quick glance over at Helena. "Well, well, well, who would have thought it? The bold boy switched teams." She reached out and ran her hands up Dean's chest and behind his head. "Even if the change did undo all of my nice work. Feel good now the pain's gone Dean?" She reached up to kiss him and he pushed her away.

"Not if you were the last thing breathing on the planet, or not breathing in your case." He turned as if to speak to Helena and then turned back quickly, smashing his fist into Kate's face, picking her right off her feet and throwing her down at Sam's. Dean stepped forward and grabbed Sam's machete from him.

"Not so good without restraints and a tag team are you?" Dean pulled her head up and sliced the machete right through her neck, thinking it was too quick an end for the likes of her as he did it. He knew Helena was watching him, could feel her eyes on him. He turned, he wanted to go and finish her too but something stopped him moving, rooted him to the spot. He wanted to kill her for what she had done to him but he also wanted to be with her and so he did neither, he just stood there, watching.

Dean felt a hand on his arm and turned to his brother. He looked at Sam and noticed the blood that had splashed on him, felt something shift inside him. He looked down at the blood that now covered his hands and felt the want rise in him. He dropped the machete and stepped back. Sam went to step forward to check on him when he felt Lenore's hand on his arm.

"Don't."

Sam turned confusion in his eyes; he had to go to his brother. He tried to break her hold on him when Dean spoke. "Get him out of here." Sam looked back at his brother and saw the change starting to come over him. Lenore stepped between them. "Dean, you need to come with me, I can help."

Dean looked at her and she knew that the smell of the blood must be driving him to the edge, she was fighting it herself. "That's what she said."

Sam looked up, Helena was gone. "Where's is she?"

Bobby replied. "Don't worry James and Lenore's boys are blocking the exits. She won't get far."

Lenore looked up from Dean. "She won't want to anyway."

"Why?" Both Sam and Bobby asked the question in unison.

Lenore ran her hand down over Dean's face, sadness in her eyes. "We've got her mate. She'll come for him."

She saw the horrified look cross Sam's face just as the screams rang out through the building. Lenore waved him away. "He's safe with me, go check on the others."

Sam picked up the machete and gave his brother another look. Lenore waved him away again. "Just go." With that he turned and ran out to help, his mind still racing though with thoughts of his brother, Bobby hobbling after him.

Lenore looked at Dean and gently pulled up her sleeve. "Here."

"No." Dean pulled away from her. "I don't want to." But he did, he really did.

"Are you sure about that?" She drew her nail across her arm, drawing just the slightest trail of blood, he felt sick as his body responded to it. "Just enough to dull the want; make it safe for you to be with Sam."

He looked up at her and then shut his eyes, felt his new teeth slide into place, following the scent of the blood, drinking from her slowly, trying to control the urge to pin her and drink his fill. She stopped him all too soon, but at least as she had said, the want was gone. He felt dirty, couldn't look at her. She admired his control; the first time she had drunk from someone had ended nearly as prettily.

She got to her feet and steadied him as he stood. "You might want to wipe your mouth before we see your brother." She decided not to mention the blown pupils that gave away the thrill his vampire half had had drinking her. He wiped his mouth with his hands and then cleaned them on his jeans.

"It's Lenore, isn't it?" He remembered now, funny how he hadn't before.

"Yes."

"Will you help me?" She knew what he was asking, but she also knew something that he didn't.

She looked straight into his eyes. "If it comes to that, yes, I'll help you." She took his hand and walked to where the others would be waiting.

o-o-o-o-o

The scene at the front door was carnage. Helena had killed two of Lenore's men and badly injured the other and Father Thomas. He was bleeding heavily from a wound in his neck. Sam knelt down beside him.

"What is she?" Father Thomas looked at Sam with bewilderment in his eyes. "Is she a vampire?"

"I think, but there is something different about her." Sam was desperately trying to stop the bleeding as he spoke. They had to get him to a hospital.

"What is she?"

"Father I wish I knew. Where did she go?"

"Into the woods." He coughed and groaned at the pain that this brought. "Your brother? Is he safe?" Sam was touched by the concern in the priest voice considering how badly hurt he was. Sam shook his head "They turned him." He saw the sadness in the old man's eyes. "I'm sorry but perhaps there is still hope." Sam smiled at him, he seriously doubted it.

Lenore and Dean had caught them up. Dean hesitated before stepping out into the light, feeling it burn into his exposed face and hands. "It's ok, it just nips a bit." Lenore led him out. Sam tried to shelter his brother from the sight of the blood but he knew that Dean could still smell it. "Can you two fetch the car and the truck, I don't think I can carry him and with all this blood…."

He didn't need to finish the sentence Lenore understood. "We'll go."

Sam finished patching up the priest's neck and Bobby hovered behind him. "What the hell do we do now? He's a damn vampire Sam. They turned your damn brother. Do you know what this means? Perhaps he could stay with Lenore; she's managed not to drink humans…."

Sam snapped. "Bobby for god's sake please can you just shut up!"

Bobby hobbled up behind him. "I'm sorry Sam, I truly am."

Sam felt the tears prick his eyes. "So am I, Bobby, so am I."


	12. Chapter 12

Moving swiflty on, just a little motel room explainer between Sam and Lenore. Next chapter will get things moving faster again.

Cheers

--

Chapter 12

Sam watched as the truck pulled up the driveway in front of them and Dean and Lenore got out. He noticed how Dean hung back near the truck, not wanting to be anywhere near the priest and brother whose shirt was now soaked in the older man's blood.

"Car's gone, she must have taken it." Lenore bent down beside Sam. "I'll help you lift him, Dean and I can sit in the flat bed." She put her hands under the old man's knees and Sam took his weight, resting his head on his shoulders. Dean opened the back door of the double cab and then wandered off round the back of the truck. Sam realised something else in that moment, Dean couldn't look at him and Sam wasn't sure if it was because of what he'd become or the blood that now drenched Sam's shirt. They got the priest into the back of the truck and Lenore pulled an old jacket out of it. Sam thought it was to cover the priest but she handed it to him.

"You'd better lose that shirt." Sam tore the blood soaked shirt off and shrugged the jacket on zipping it all the way up, hiding any stains on his chest. Lenore examined him. "Better. We should go."

"What about your man?" Lenore picked up the machete. "She drained him he's as good as dead." She walked over and knelt down, putting her arms round her fallen companion. She kissed him briefly on the forehead, then knelt back and swiftly finished the job. She wiped what little blood had spilled on the blade off on the grass and returned handing it back to Sam. He didn't miss the meaning in her next words.

"Sometimes it's the only way."

She walked to the back of the truck and Sam watched as Dean helped her up and then climbed in beside her. Lenore covered them with a blanket to try and shelter them from the daylight. Sam wanted to be the one helping Dean, it hurt him that he couldn't comfort the brother, sighing he got in and started the truck, then headed out for the nearest hospital.

o-o-o-o-o-o

They had got Father Thomas to the hospital and Bobby had decided to wait with him and get himself checked over at the same time. Sam knew that his chest wound was bothering him. Sam had offered to stay but was grateful when Bobby chased him off. "You need to be with Dean, I call if I need ya." Sam could see the tears in his eyes and put his hand on Bobby's shoulder. "We'll fix this, somehow we'll fix this." Sam was surprised by the conviction he heard in his own voice. "If anyone can it would be us. I'll research our vamp with a reflection while I'm here; keep my mind of'a things."

Sam waited until they were settled and then took Dean and Lenore back to the motel room. It was five days since he'd last been here but felt like it had been a lifetime ago. Dean had a death grip on Lenore's hand almost as if letting her go would cast him adrift in some bleak nightmare. She was his anchor at the moment, his guide through this darkness and it was obvious he was scared to lose her.

Sam noticed how pale and agitated his brother was. _He needs to feed._ He was glad he had sought out Lenore's help to find Dean because at this moment he was unable to help him in the way that she could because she had been were Dean was now. Sam sighed again, helplessness washing into him. He quickly pushed it away.

Lenore broke Dean's grip on her when they entered the motel room. "It's ok; you're safe here for now."

She walked over to Sam. "We need to talk." Sam wasn't really listening to her; he was watching Dean standing there, a lost look on his face that tore Sam's heart. Dean must have felt Sam's eyes on him, broke himself from his silent reverie. Walking across the room he picked up his duffle and headed for the bathroom. Sam instantly tried to think what weapons his brother might have in there, worried by how he was acting. He stepped towards him but Dean stopped him with a hand. "I just want to wash this off." He held up his hands that were still covered in Kate's blood. "I'm fine." He finally looked up into Sam's face. "I promise, I'm fine." He turned and walked in the bathroom and Sam relaxed slightly as he heard the shower.

He walked over and sat down heavily on the bed. Lenore sat down beside him. "I think I can help. Dean gave me a name; I spoke to Bobby and asked him to research it for me. Her name's Helena. I don't recognise it but I remember something a vampire once told me, something about the ones like her, the ones that can pass more as humans, that have reflections and the sunlight doesn't bother them, they can have children, well the men can sire them at least. They are all pure blood lines, no human blood in them at all."

"How does that work? Who told you that? Can you go to them, ask them?" Lenore touched his hand.

"Slowly there Sam, you'll give yourself an aneurism." She laughed softly then grew serious again. "They are born vampires, the fathers were born vampires and the mothers are turned while they're pregnant. It kills all the human blood in the baby. These vampires age just like humans but much, much slower. A hundred years to you is like ten to them. They can die too. They need to feed on human blood, for some reason it has to be human. If they stop they wither, Dean told me that's how she appeared when she came to him the first time, withered." Sam gave a small shiver at the thought. "By that stage it's usually all over, but something in Dean's blood revived her, I just don't know what."

"I do."

Both Sam and Lenore looked up. Dean was standing looking more like Dean now. Cleansed of all the blood, back in his trademark jeans, t-shirt and overshirt combination. The only thing that was out of place was his eyes. His eyes were dead, the light behind them gone and Sam struggled not to cast his mind back to a year ago, the image of his brother bloody on the floor etched into his memory. His eyes had looked the same then. Dead and soulless.

"Seems my little spell downstairs left a mark on me, which in turn did something to my blood, tainted it. A piece of my soul that did quite come out the way it went in. It reacted with holy ground, she said she heard it, it called to her."

Sam sat opened mouth. There it was, something else that his brother had deemed not important enough to share with him and as usual look where they ended up. He shook his head.

"I know, I screwed up, I shoulda said. Who knew? This vampire you mentioned can we go to it, see what it says? See if it can help?"

Something in Lenore's eyes told him the answer to that was a no.

"He's dead. He was my sire, the one that turned me. Your father shot him. It was Luthor."


	13. Chapter 13

Ok 'cos I'm a nice person I've decided to upload two chapters today, not much happens in CH12 anyway. Little cliffhanger for you. (Can't be too nice you know!)

Chapter 13

Lenore had gone to get something for her and Dean to feed on and Dean had feint tiredness and lay down on the bed, back to Sam, not willing to speak about what had happened although he knew that Sam was itching to ask him, find out how he was feeling, feel useful.

Dean didn't want to talk because he didn't know exactly how he was feeling, it was strange not to feel any physical pain, he couldn't remember the last time nothing had hurt. Sure, he was agitated but that he knew was the fact that he needed to feed, another reason why he didn't want to speak to Sam at the moment, in fact, if Lenore didn't hurry, Dean wasn't sure how much longer he could be in the same room as Sam's living, breathing body.

Sam sat watching Dean and thinking yet again how a simple action like his father using Luthor to test the Colt on had come back to bite them. _Excuse the pun, Dean_. The one creature that could have helped and it was dead, not only just dead but dead because one of them had killed it. The eternal Winchester circle of bad luck, what goes around comes around. Sam just hoped that it wasn't going to cost him his brother.

His train of thought and silent observation of his brother was disturbed by his phone. Fishing it out of his pocket he saw Bobby's name on the caller ID and concern hit him.

"Hey, are you alright? Do you need me to come get you?"

"No, Lenore is sending someone for me. I need you to book another coupla of rooms at the motel. We're coming to you. I've got some good news and some bad news."

"Better give me the good news 'cos I've had just about all the bad news I can take." Sam cast a glance over at his brother who was now sitting up, looking at him. "Bobby?" He mouthed. Sam nodded.

"I think know how to fix this; I think we can turn Dean back."

Sam was stunned into silence.

"Sam, you still there?"

"How? Is that even possible?" He was aware of Dean throwing his legs over the side of the bed and sitting staring at him. Listening. Sam turned his attention back to the call.

"You kill the bitch. She's a pure blood right. Lenore told me, so I researched them, it's sketchy but there is lore on them. She dies, so does her bloodline, should mean that Dean reverts back to a human." Sam realised at that moment that he'd never thought about his brother as anything other than human. Bobby continued. "Want the bad news?"

"Hit me."

"Well we don't know where she is for starters and it says that it kills the bloodline so I _hope_ that means Dean should revert but then again…."

"It could mean we might kill him too." So much for the good news Sam thought.

"Lenore is fairly sure that she'll come for him at some point so finding her shouldn't be too much of a problem but we need it to happen fast."

"Why."

"Dean's thirst is gonna get real bad, real quick. He needs that first kill but if he feeds from a human, it's all over, doesn't matter if you kill her, it won't cure him."

"So we find her and I'll chop her damned head off myself."

"That's the other problem. That won't work either. Says here 'you have to return her to the earth from which she came, deliver her back by the fire and the wind'. Lenore's gonna look into it for us as well, try a few of her 'contacts'."

"What the hell does that mean, do we have to burn her?" Sam stopped. He realised that Dean was standing behind him, quiet and so close that if he'd had one, Sam would have felt his breath on his neck.

"Dean?" He turned and for a moment he wasn't quite sure if it was his brother standing behind him, then there was a slight shift in his eyes and he stepped back.

"Dean?" Sam could hear Bobby shouting his name down the phone and he closed it, cutting off the call.

Dean stepped back again, turned for the door. Sam stopped him but Dean shrugged him off. "I need to wait outside for Lenore."

"No, you have to stay here it's not safe."

Something in Dean's tone chilled Sam's blood.

"I know. That's why I have to go wait outside." With that he opened the door and walked out into the car park, slamming it shut behind him.

Sam was stunned into movement by his phone ringing.

"Sam, hell you scared me to death. What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah Bobby. I am. I need to go. See you soon Bobby." He closed the phone and rubbed his neck Bobby's words ringing in his ears - _Dean's thirst is gonna get real bad, real quick._

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Lenore wasn't surprised that he was waiting for her when she got back. He was sitting on the steps outside the motel room, his arms hugged round him, rocking gently. He looked like an addict waiting for a fix, his skin so pale it was almost translucent and technically that was what he was, just another addict. She grabbed the bag with the jar in it from the seat beside her and hopped out of the truck.

She felt sorry for him, she remember how hard the first few months had been, how she had just wanted to kill anyone that crossed her path. In that respect he was different, had so much more control than she had had, but then he knew what had happened to him, Helena had said that he even asked for it.

Dean knew he was a vampire and knew what that meant, she hadn't. She had just woken up feeling different and, strange because she was dead, more alive than she had ever felt. Kate, Luthor and her had wrecked havoc, almost destroyed a whole town once until she had grown bored of it, began to hate how she felt about what she was doing, the way Kate and Luthor tortured their victims, enjoyed their kills.

That was when she had met the others and they had saved her, turned her from her path of wanton destruction to a better one. She hated being a vampire but she had made her peace with it. She doubted that Dean ever could. He had been raised to hunt the very thing that he now was and she knew that it would destroy him eventually. That was unless Bobby and her could save him. She believed they could. _Hoped._

"Waiting for something?" She held the bag out and saw the hunger flick through his eyes. It was coming fast, the need for that first kill, and she wasn't sure how much longer he could fight it.

"Yeah, a bus. Seen any on your travels?" He smiled at her but he never took his eyes from the bag in her hand.

"Come on, let's get you sorted." She took his hand and they walked back into the room together. Sam was lying on the bed pretending to watch TV but Lenore noticed the way the curtain had been pulled back from the window, he had been watching his brother. She noted the look of relief on his face and she knew something had happened.

"What happened?" Her tone was light but she could feel the tension between the two brothers and something else. Fear. Sam was afraid.

"Nothing, we were waiting on you and Dean got a bit stir crazy, decided to wait outside." She knew he wasn't being completely honest but she let it slide.

"Maybe you should go get something to eat?"

Sam shook his head. "Nah, I'm not really……." She didn't let him finish, taking the jar out of the bag she let him see the contents and almost banged it through the table making both Winchester's jump. "Really, you should go eat Sam."

He stood. "Sorry. I'll go get something and check where Bobby's is." He threw his jacket over his shoulders and went out.

Lenore watched Dean visibly relax. "Let's get this over with." They laughed as they spoke almost in unison. Sam listen to the noise through the door and a little stab of jealously hit home. He missed his big brother. He missed being able to help.

He crossed the car park and headed for the diner across the street.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam had waited in the diner until Bobby and the others from Lenore's group had arrived. She had called them and told them to come but Sam wasn't quite sure why, after all, only Helena was left, but Sam didn't question her judgement and he was glad the extra help was there if they needed it.

Bobby and he had sat and discussed the various parts of the lore on Helena and the others like her and the vagueness of the way to bring about her death until their heads where spinning. Bobby had called it a night at eleven, the events of the past few days taking there toll on him. Sam had walked with him back to his room and then stood outside the door to his own for more than a few minutes, debating whether to go in or go join Bobby. Finally, he opened the door and stepped in. Only a little nightlight was on in the room and Dean and Lenore where lying back to back on one bed, both apparently sound asleep but as they didn't breath Sam had no way to really tell.

Sam stood looking over his brother, noting the change in his skin tone, his face now a healthier shade of pink. _I will sort this, I promise._ He changed quickly and got into bed.

Sam couldn't sleep. He missed the steady rhythm of his brother's breathing, the soft snore, the way it would normally lull him to sleep. He lay with his eyes shut, willing sleep to come to him because the silence in the room was deafening.

Dean couldn't sleep. He had heard his brother come in. He heard his breathing steady as he lay down, tried to go to sleep but most of all he heard his heartbeat, steady and strong. He could hear the sound of the blood as it circulated through him, the gushing noise feeding his desire and Dean tried to block it out because the noise in the room was deafening.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dean heard her calling to him. His eyes snapped opened and he slowly sat up. Her voice filled his head and longing filled his heart. He looked at the sleeping figures of Lenore and Sam. Slowly, quietly, he stood and walked to the room door. He opened it and stepped out into the night, the cool night breeze carrying her voice to him, the sound of it calling his name. He wanted to go, to be with her, she would make him whole, suddenly he knew this.

"Dean?"

Another voice, the voice of someone else that loved him called to him from behind.

He turned and his brother was standing there, close enough to touch, close enough for Dean to hear the quicking of his heartbeat, as Sam realised that the creature whose name he had called was not at this moment his brother. Dean lent towards him and put his head against the side of his chest, listening to the blood pump round inside, the heartbeat growing ever louder in his ears, drowning out everything, even her voice. Dean grabbed Sam's hair gently pulling his head to the side with his hand. Raising his own head he slowly lent his face against Sam's neck. Sam felt the touch of Dean's lips on him and heard it as Dean's second set of teeth slid into place. He was mesmerised by what was about to happen, part of him wanting to be with his brother forever, to find absolution for failing him. He felt Dean's hand lift from his neck.

"I'm sorry, I can't fight it anymore."

Sam nodded his acceptance and closed his eyes as his brother's hand came down to rest on his chest and he felt his teeth graze his neck.


	14. Chapter 14

Hope you are still enjoying this, well want to know what happened...here goes!

--

Chapter 14

The scream brought Lenore running to the door. Sam was on the ground leaning against the door frame with his hand to his neck and Dean was lying at the bottom of the steps outside the room clutching his hand to his chest, the smell of burning flesh ripe in the air. Lenore stopped at Sam first, aware that Dean's scream of pain had brought other people to their doors.

"Did he bite you?" Sam didn't react he couldn't tear his eyes away from his brother.

"Sam! Did he bite you?" She pulled his hand away and she noticed the scrape marks on his neck, relief flooding her that although they were red and angry they where not deep enough to have bled. She looked down at Sam's chest and the small ornate cross that hung there. "You know this little piece of jewellery, probably just saved your life."

Sam had forgotten that the priest's cross was still hanging round his neck; it was so light against his skin. The priest had been right; it had saved him and his brother after all, for now at least. Sam felt sick at how close it had come the being over for Dean, hell maybe even over for both of them, how close he'd come to letting it happen.

"Get inside." Lenore's tone gave him no room to disobey.

She had hissed at him but her anger wasn't really with him it was with herself. She knew this would happen, that Dean would go after his own flesh and blood first, that was the way of all vampires, hurt those that love you first, sever the ties, she should have known better but he had been fighting it so well it had blinded her.

Sam did as he was told and she went to check on Dean. She heard Bobby's voice. "Nothing to see here folks, just a little brotherly spat, go sleep now and we'll make sure they keep it down in future." She heard the mutterings and the doors closing as she knelt before him.

"Let me see."

"No." He forced himself to his feet. "I need to go, I can't…..I can't do this." She grabbed his arm but he pulled her off. "I shouldn't be here….Sam, I almost….I mean……what if I had….?" He couldn't finish the sentence, couldn't put into words what he had almost done to his brother, worse, what Sam had almost let him do. "I just need to go."

"Where Dean? Where will you go? To her? She'll make you Dean, she'll let you feed and then she make you come after him, you know that she will."

"She wont, I won't let her." She could see the doubt in his eyes, hear it in his voice and she played on in.

"What, like you didn't let her turn you?" Low blow she knew but it had to be done.

"That was different; I just wanted it to stop. I'd never let her make me hurt Sam." He had tears on his face but he was still backing away from her, confusion in his eyes as the two halves of the whole fought for control.

Lenore froze as he turned, the roar of the car engine catching his attention, calling him away. She watched as the long black car slowly pulled into the far end of the parking lot, watched as Helena got out, watched his confusion rise as he heard her voice. He moved further away. Lenore knew she had to reach him; if he left it was all over, they'd have lost.

"Dean you can't fight it, hell you just proved that. If she turns you, you won't care about your brother, he'll be alone and she will make you come get him. She won't give you a choice. She'll watch as you kill him, hell she might even make you turn him too."

He stopped and turned back towards her but his eyes were focused on something behind her.

"So you gonna just leave me again, is that it?" Lenore turned and Sam was standing there.

"Sam please, I've got it." Sam ignored her and walked past her towards his brother.

"You made another dumb decision and I'm just expected to let you go and live with it again, is that it? You just expect me to give up and let you go like last time." Sam pulled the cross over his head and threw it in the dirt. "We can save you, I promise you this time I won't let you down. Please just come back inside. Please?"

"Sam, please stop there, don't come any closer." Dean stepped back again, gave another glance over his shoulder at Helena waiting patiently for him. He could hear her voice in his head again, softly calling to him.

Sam watched as Dean stepped away again, watched as his hold on his brother slipped. He played his last card to keep him here. He raised the knife from behind his back and let the sight of the blood dripping from it appeal to the part of Dean that wasn't his brother. He watched the change in him, watched her hold break this time as the bloodlust gripped Dean. He held his breath as Dean stepped back towards to him.

"That's it, come on, you know you want it."

Lenore went to intervene, but Bobby stopped her. "He knows what he's doing."

"Dean's going to kill him, can't you see the look on his face, he doesn't recognise him. I need to stop him."

Bobby held up the small jar in his hand and she knew what Sam was about to do. "Like I said, he knows what he's doing."

Lenore didn't want to watch.

Dean could only focus on the blood, Sam was gone, Helena was gone, there was only blood and he was drawn by the dripping of it from the blade of the knife. Sam's heartbeat filled his head again as he got closer, urging him to close the gap.

Sam waited until they were only a foot apart and then he stepped forward, catching Dean's arms and spinning him round, bringing him in close against him.

"I'm sorry big brother." He lifted the knife that was covered in dead man's blood and drove it into his brother's shoulder, letting go as he did and covering Dean's mouth to stifle his scream. He watched as Helena stepped towards him and then stopped, realising that she had lost this round.

"You can't have him!" Sam screamed at her. "D'you hear me, I won't let you!"

Her only reply was a smile; she turned back to the car, climbed in and drove slowly away. Sam felt himself relax and he looked down at his brother. Dean had gone limp in his arms, the pain evident on his face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what else to do. Forgive me." He hugged Dean to him and was rewarded for a moment when a little bit of his brother shone through.

"I wasn't going with her really you know, I just wanted my damn car back."

Sam laughed. "Don't worry; we'll get her back too."

"Promise?" He could feel Dean about to go under.

"Promise." Sam lifted his brother and struggling with the weight carried him back inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok this is mine and Sam's mad bit of this story!! And the boys head into major trouble!

Mention of a character from 3.01 and an item as well.

Chapter 15

Dean woke. He was lying on the motel bed with just his jeans on. His shoulder was agony and he sat up trying to examine the wound that Sam's knife had made. He smiled when he saw the row of neat stitches across his skin. Only one person he knew stitched as neat as that.

He looked round the room. Sam's stuff was gone and he felt a little pang run through him. God, he had almost killed his brother last night, and he had wanted to, wanted to drain every last drop from him, no wonder Sam didn't want to be near him just now. He was turning into a stone cold killer and there was nothing that he could do about it, and despite what Sam, Lenore and Bobby thought probably nothing anyone could do about it.

He wondered if he should just go, leave while he had the chance but he also knew that Lenore was right, that wasn't really an option because Helena would find him and when she did, she would make him come back for his brother.

He was feeling better this morning, Lenore had made him feed earlier, helping him, when he couldn't manage it himself. His thirst sated he felt more under control, more able to be with Sam and Bobby.

Dean got up and trailed across to his duffle. Pulling out a t-shirt he shrugged it on and grabbed his boots. Time to stop feeling sorry for himself and find out what the others were up to.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam had been up all night; he had tended to his brother's wound, stayed until Lenore had threw him out, and then taken his stuff to Bobby's room. Sam had desperately wanted to stay with his brother but he knew it was unfair of him to put that temptation in front of Dean, so he had reluctantly left.

He was researching the way to kill Helena but he still had no idea what the damn sentence meant, in fact it was it was beginning to drive him crazy. He needed a break.

Wandering over to the fridge in Bobby's room he pulled out a beer and threw himself on the bed, switching on the TV. He almost choked on it as the old vampire movie flashed on the screen.

"Jesus, give me a break why don't you!"

He flicked channels and rolled his eyes as a TV series about a vampire slayer came on the next channel.

"It's a conspiracy. A god damned conspiracy." He watched as the vampire slayer tried to dust a vampire by staking it. Sam rolled his eyes. He was about to switch off the set when the next scene on the screen, the vampire's death, caught his eye.

Then it hit him. He knew what it meant! He knew what the damn sentence meant! He had just bounced off the bed and kissed the TV screen as Dean walked through the room door and stopped dead, staring at him.

"And I thought my behaviour was getting weird." Dean cast a glance at the TV. "Dude, seriously, what the hell are you doing?" He looked at the screen. "And what the hell are you watching?"

Sam launched himself at his brother forgetting for a moment. "I know how to do it, I know what it means!"

Dean tried to peel him off of him. "Whoa, too close Sammy, really." He pushed his brother away. "Too close."

Sam gathered himself and stepped back. "Sorry, but I think I've got it. I think I know how to kill Helena and turn you back."

"What? From watching a crap TV show that's based on rumours and lies?" Dean raised his eyebrows and stepped back again as Sam danced closer. "Seriously, space issues here Sam." He felt the urge run through him but quelled it this time, _I am not going there, I think! _His having fed not long ago helped to take the edge off of it, helped him manage. A little.

"Yep, who needs Bobby Singer when you've got cable!" Sam laughed, briefly hugged his brother again and tore out the door to find Bobby and Lenore. Dean just sat down on the bed with a sigh and a laugh, his brother's mood almost infectious and the blood rush from Sam's heartbeat making him dizzy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bobby thought something had happened when Sam came tearing through the door of the diner and threw himself into the booth beside him.

"What the hell's got into you?"

Sam's smile was electric. "I know what to do! I know what it means!"

Bobby just stared at him. "Keep it down!"

"I was watching TV and there was this vampire show……"

"You were watching a vampire show on TV, haven't we got a big enough show going on around us at the moment?" Bobby's voice was incredulous. "With your brother as the star?"

"I wasn't watching it."

"You just said….."

Sam waved his arms and cut him off. "I was flicking through the channels and I _found_ a vampire show, the vampire slayer staked the vamp and the vamp, it turns to ash and it blows away." Sam paused for effect but it was lost on Bobby.

"Vampire slayer?"

Sam sighed. Bobby was being deliberately awkward. "You have to return her to the earth from which she came; deliver her back by the fire and the wind. We stake her. It's obvious."

Bobby shook his head. "Sometimes I seriously worry about what goes on in that freaky head of yours. You're basing your whole theory on a TV show and from the sounds of it a bad one at that? I think you need to get some sleep and change your research tool."

"Bobby." Sam voice was almost a whine. "It fits. Staking had always been part of vampire lore; just because it doesn't kill a regular vampire doesn't mean that it wasn't true. In all the lore when you stake a vampire it's turns to ash which means it must burn inside right?" Bobby nodded. "Then the ash gets caught by the wind and scattered on the ground. This is it Bobby I can feel it, unless you've got a better idea?"

Bobby knew he didn't and he was kinda warming to Sam's. "Sam I think you actually starting to make sense, which is kinda scary considering how this conversation's going." Bobby lifted his cap and scratched his head.

"So we hunt her down, stake her, and I get my brother back."

"You make it sound so simple. What do we stake her with though; do you think cedar wood would work?" Bobby's brain had finally switched to hunter mode.

"I've got something better, but there's a problem."

Bobby sighed. "Always is. What?"

I've got a stake made of Palo Santo." Sam smiled.

"Holy wood from Peru, where'd the hell you get that?"

"Tamara gave it to Dean and me when we were hunting the seven."

"So what's the problem?" Bobby kinda thought he knew.

"It's in the Impala's trunk."

"Ok. It's worth a shot. I'll call Lenore, she went out early to scout locations, see if she could track Helena down. I'll run it by her, she what she thinks."

"Fine, I'll be back in a minute."

Sam left Bobby muttering and went to the rest rooms. He felt sick with excitement. _Please let this work. Please let us find Helena_. He stopped at the sink and filled it with cold water, leaning down splashing it on his face, trying to calm himself before he went back over to get his brother. Standing up he looked in the mirror and stopped cold.

"Hello there Sam. Looking for me?"

He felt her teeth on his neck and the world went black.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bobby was sitting talking to Lenore on the phone as he watched Dean walk out from the motel car park. Something about his manner caused Bobby to pause; he looked like he was listening to something.

Bobby shut the phone, threw some money on the table and started to hobble to the door. Something was wrong, his whole hunter instinct was screaming at him.

She's here, damnit!

He heard it before he saw it, the rumble so distinctive that he'd know it anywhere. The Impala ghosted round the corner of the diner and stopped in front of Dean. Bobby screamed his name and then cursed as he watched Dean get in beside her. Bobby knew he wasn't going to catch them, he was too far away.

His heart froze though as he saw the head of dark hair leaning against the back window as the car turned at the junction and Helena smiled at him from the front.

"No,no,no,no,no!" He hurried back into the diner and into the restroom. The sink was still full of water and a small trail of blood which had ran down from the side, mixing with the water.

Bobby felt the grief filling him. He snapped opened his phone.

"Lenore, she's got them, she's took them both."


	16. Chapter 16

Bobby and Lenore try to trace Helena and the boys but things aren't going quite to plan, but then heck it's a Winchester tale!!

Chapter 16

Lenore looked at the devastation in the older hunter's eyes. Helena had ripped his heart out as surely as if she had committed the physical act. Bobby was pacing in front of her, well pacing as best he could with a bust foot.

"I was right there; she got them from under my damn nose. We left Dean alone; how could we have been so stupid. How could I have been so stupid?"

Lenore wanted to comfort him but she didn't know how. The clock was well and truly ticking now. They had to find her today, now; if they didn't then both brothers would be lost.

"Bobby, there are a few house nearby, I've sent my men on ahead to check them. If she's still in this area we'll find her, I swear. Maybe we should go back to the house she had Dean at, see if we can trace her from there."

"Let's go, we'll head to the house, at least were on the road." He was out the door before Lenore could reply.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam sat up, his neck and his head screaming at him for the sudden movement. He was sitting on a cold damp floor, in what looked like a basement. There was a metal bed frame and various chains hanging from the wall. Sam instinctively searched his pockets for his phone but he realised that he'd never picked it up from the table in the motel room in all the excitement. Cursing he let his eyes adjust fully and scanned the room for a means of escape, sighing when he realised that there was none.

He spotted something lying on the floor, scrunched up in a ball, near the bed. Something that he recognised. He gingerly stood and walked over to it and picked it up. It was Dean's jacket. The jacket he had been wearing the night he disappeared from the church. Well at least he knew where he was now, back at the house they'd found Dean at. He wondered if Bobby would check here first, hoped that he would. Sam looked at the blood that covered the bed and the floor next it and wondered just what the hell they had done to his brother, _no wonder he broke._

He threw the jacket back down on the floor and listened to the noise it made. He quickly picked it back up and searched the front pocket, almost cheering when his hand closed on Dean's phone. Sam said a little prayer and slid it open. One bar flashed on the battery icon, and two on the signal. He opened it and dialled Bobby.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bobby felt his skin crawl when he took out his phone and saw Dean's name on the caller ID. _It's gonna be her, she calling to gloat_. He opened the phone and let out a small cry of relief at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Sam are you ok?" The call was cutting in and out; Bobby was finding it hard to hear.

"We're….house….Dean."

Bobby cursed. "Which house Sam? Where's Dean?"

"……held Dean. Don't know. Oh god…..Bobby!" The line went dead.

"Shit!" He turned to Lenore." You were right. She's at the house. Drive faster."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam screamed as she tore the phone from his hand, ripping the flesh on his wrist with her nails as she did so.

"You little shit. Do you think your friends can save you?" She grabbed him by the arms and threw him down on the bed, fastening the cuffs on his wrists even as he struggled. She was struggling to catch his legs when he felt someone else help her. He turned his head and stared into his brother's face.

Dean was gone. Whatever she had done to him to get him here and to him once they had arrived, Sam's brother was gone. Dean had blood on his mouth and his pupils were so dilated that his eyes were almost completely black. Sam gave a little cry as Dean sat down beside him and gently touched his head.

"Its ok, it won't hurt, just relax, it'll all be over soon."

Sam tried desperately to reach any part of his Dean that might still be there. "Dean please, don't do this, I can save you, I figured it out, remember I told you. I know how to kill her, how to end it."

Helena's head appeared next to his brother's. "Your too late, he doesn't care anymore, do you Dean? Your brother and I had some fun upstairs, who knows if you play nice you could join us." She turned Dean's head and kissed him. Sam watched horrified at the way his brother responded to her touch, pulling her to him, kissing her throat, slowly working his way to her neck. She gave a little cry of pleasure as Dean's teeth sank into her, the noise and the sight however almost making Sam sick.

Dean was lost. The smell of the blood and the taste of her in his mouth were driving him now. She was letting him drink from her and he could feel her excitement building as he gave in completely to not who he was but what. Then she gently pulled him off her.

"It's time."

She lent over Sam and whispered in his ear. "You did my job for me; dead man's blood is still human." She laughed at the look that crossed his face.

"You're lying, he didn't drink it, he was alright today, I spoke to him, and he was still Dean." Sam had tears in his eyes. It wasn't true, it couldn't be, he couldn't have done that to his brother.

"Are you sure? Well perhaps we'll give him a little taste of you, just in case. Your brother is a wonderful lover but his kisses…..are to die for." She gave a little laugh and lent in further and bit Sam's neck again, drinking a little but opening up his vein as she did.

She stood up and stepped back, letting Dean move back closer, let him smell the blood.

Sam closed his eyes and swallowed. He could feel the amulet that his brother wore brush his neck as Dean leant over him. He tried to reach him one last time. "Please Dean, don't do this to me." Sam opened his eyes and looked into Dean's. "Do you really think you can kill your own brother?" Sam chose the words that Dean had once used to try and reached him when he had been possessed. He watched as his brother hesitated slightly, a little flick of recognition on his face and then the shot rang out and Dean fell forward onto him and he heard Helena scream her rage.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The truck tore up the driveway and screeched to a halt almost in the front door. Lenore was down and running before Bobby had even got out. The others weren't here yet.

"Lenore, for god's sake wait." He was too late, she was gone. He chased after her, shotgun in one hand and holy water in the other. He was about to go into the house when he realised that the Impala was parked to the side. He limped over and threw open the driver's door, smiling when he saw the keys. Snatching them he went to the trunk and threw it open. "Dean, son, you really need to tidy out this damn car." It took him a minute to find what he was looking for. Grabbing it he followed Lenore in.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lenore had found them easily, she had just followed the smell of the blood, let it draw her to them. Dean was leaning over Sam as she entered the room, frozen for the moment but obviously ready to go in for the kill. She raised the shotgun Bobby had given her and fired the rock salt into his back. She watched as he bucked from the shot and then fell over Sam.

Helena was on her in an instant, screaming her rage at her for shooting her mate. She grabbed Lenore by the hair and tore at her throat, ripping her flesh. Helena picked her bodily up off the floor and threw her clear across the tiny room, smashing her into the far wall and oblivion. Slowly she crossed the room to her. "You bitch." She reached to grab her.

"Hey!"

Helena turned to face Bobby as he came into the room and threw the holy water into her face. She cried out as it bit into her skin and melted it. She was on Bobby so fast that he couldn't keep his balance and raise the stake. She hit him and it flew from his hand, sliding across into the centre of the room.

"My face." She put her hands up. "My beautiful new face." She wiped her hand across it and a little piece of the skin came away. She stared at it and then Bobby.

"I'm going to kill you for that."


	17. Chapter 17

Ok only this and the final chapter to go.

Little reminder that this isn't a deathfic!!

Chapter 17

Bobby tried to push her off as she viciously pulled his head to the side. He screamed the name of the only person left in the room that might help him. She was almost on his neck when he heard Dean's voice.

"Don't touch him."

There was no escaping the warning in his tone. Helena stopped and turned to face him. Bobby felt relief flood him as he looked up and saw a little bit of Dean, his Dean in the man before them. Helena hesitated just for moment before she spoke, noting the change in him.

"Look what he did. Do you see what he did to me? Why shouldn't I touch him?" She walked up to Dean. "Are you going to stop me? Do you think you can?"

Sam's plea had reached him but it was the pain from the rock salt shot that had brought him back, loosening her hold on him. Bobby's scream had been the final cog in the wheel. The real Dean Winchester was fighting back. He could feel it though, the blood rush, it was still making him fight it, still trying to drag him down.

He gripped her wrist hard, twisting it, making her cry out in pain. "I just might." Just touching her however, made him want her.

He grabbed her hair and forced her head back; bringing his head down to her neck, resting his lips against the place where he had fed from her. He wanted to feed from her again. He let his lips gently wander over her skin, sending a small thrill through both of them. He was losing it, his grip was sliding again, and the line that he was walking on was desperately thin.

Bobby watched in silence.

"Do it, you want to. I know you do." His head hurt and the confusion inside him was drowning him. She bit into him instead, slowly drawing the blood from him, making him groan. He dipped his head and pulled her off him, flicked a quick glance at Bobby and then turned his back on her, facing his brother.

For a moment she thought she'd won. Until she saw Sam smile.

"Enough. I….I don't want this." He struggled over the words and his feelings. Stepping forward he picked up the stake from the floor.

"No." She pleaded with him. "Kill me and you'll be lost. You'll be alone. Don't do this. Let's finish this and we can be together." She realised that somehow his brother had a stronger hold on him than her and she tried one last time to reach him, to turn it to her advantage.

"We can take Sam with us, find someone for him. We can be invincible, you can live forever." She couldn't read the look that passed quickly over his face.

Dean turned, brought her into face him and slowly brought his lips to hers, the kiss gentle and tender, his arms encircling her, pulling her into his embrace. She didn't fight him.

"Finish it, please." He heard her words and a single tear ran down his face. He almost gave in; he wanted to be with her. But he wanted his brother to be safe more.

"I can't. I can't let you hurt my brother and I won't let you try and make me again." He raised the stake that he held in his hand and put it against her back. "Besides"…..He touched her face with his free hand and rested his forehead against hers….."I don't want to live forever." He plunged the stake into her, almost forcing it all the way through and he cried out as the pain tore through him. He let go his grip on her and fell to his knees, the pain exploding like a white heat in his chest and his head.

He watched as the fire slowly consumed her, working its way up, swirling in a circle, until she was nothing but thousands of tiny pieces of ash dancing in the breeze that had sprung up. The ash dissipated, spread out by the wind and finally fell to earth, littering the floor of the room. He had given her life back it was only fitting that it should be him that took it away. He fell back. The world faded into nothing but pain and darkness, then he closed his eyes and the world was gone.

Bobby sat stunned for a moment and then he crawled over to Dean. He checked Dean's pulse and his breathing. Nothing. Bobby didn't know if he was dead or still a vampire, he simply had no way to tell. He looked at the flask of holy water but it was empty, the contents spilled out on the floor.

"Bobby, what happened? Is she gone? Is Dean alright?" Sam couldn't sit up far enough to see what was going on and he was frantic. "Bobby! Get me out of these damned cuffs!"

Bobby got the side of the bed and hauled himself up on it. He went to work on the cuffs taking only a few minutes to get them opened with his pick. Sam was up and moving passed him, dropping to his knees on the floor, taking Dean's head in his hands, copying Bobby's actions of checking his pulse, his breathing. Finally he looked up into Bobby's eyes as if seeking some confirmation that this wasn't real, that this wasn't happening to him again.

"I'm sorry Sam. I really am. He saved my life." Bobby choked on the last words, tears forcing their way up with the knowledge that no matter if Dean was dead or still undead, they'd failed him.

Sam let out a sound that was almost a howl. "No, not again, please Dean, I can't do this again. Please wake up, please." He rocked his brother gently in his arms.

A small moan reached Bobby's ears from the corner in which Lenore lay.

"Sam!…...Sam!……**Sam**!" He turned to Bobby on the third call. "Lenore's bleeding badly, we need the first aid kit from the Impala, I can't go, will you, please, she needs our help."

Sam looked at him, then at her and then back at his brother. Bobby leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll sit with him 'til you get back." For a moment he thought that Sam wasn't going to go and then he stood and hurried outside.

Bobby slipped onto the floor and gathered Dean into his arms. He was so cold and lifeless. "Son, please, if you can hear me I need you to wake up, I don't care if you're still a damned vampire, I really don't, just open your damn eyes." There was nothing, no movement, no flicker of life and Bobby could feel the wound that he'd managed to heal over from a year ago begin to tear wide open again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lenore's men had arrived as Sam stepped outside to fetch the kit. One of them set about tending to Lenore's wound and the other helped Sam lift his brother out to the car. Once Bobby was safely in the front seat Sam turned to Lenore who had come round a few minutes earlier. Her face was even paler than before if that were possible.

She smiled sadly as he walked towards her.

"I need another favour, I want to take my brother back to our friend's house, but I don't want to leave him in the back of the car alone, would one of your men drive for us? Please?"

One of the vampires nodded his agreement and Lenore offered to go back to the motel, clear out the rooms and meet them at Bobby's house.

Sam hugged her. "Thank you, I wouldn't have found him without you."

"I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say.

Sam couldn't answer. He just got in the car, gently lifting Dean's head onto his lap and placing an arm across his brother's chest hugged him to him.

She closed the door and raised a hand in salute as they drove away.


	18. Chapter 18

Well final chapter, hope you like.

Thank you for all and any reviews that you may have left and the alerts that have been added to this story, it means a lot.

And thank you if you have just read and enjoyed too!

--

Chapter 18

_Dean opened his eyes. He was in a room he recognised. It was the room he and Sam shared when they went to Bobby's. He sat up. The room and the house were no darkness except for a small flicker of light coming from the bathroom that cast a shadow across the hall and over the room he lay in. _

_He was alone. He didn't like to be alone. He called for his brother but the silence was his only reply. _

_He got up. The light called him to it, like a moth to a flame. He wondered briefly where his brother was; looking round as if expecting him to appear beside him, reassure him that everything was ok. His chest hurt and every step was agony but he knew that he had to reach the light. _

_Reaching the partly closed door he pushed it all the way open and stepped into the room, grabbing the basin to steady himself, the effort of the short walk draining almost all of his resources. _

_The light was a small candle in a jar which was resting on the shelf in front of him. _

_He watched it hypnotised as it flickered and waned in front of him and then grew bright again. He knew that there was a mirror above the shelf and wanted to look but was afraid, afraid that if he did nothing would be there, he would still be a vampire or have simply ceased to exist. _

_Finally he raised his head. _

_He smiled as his reflection stared back at him, ghosting in the light. _

_He felt the pain as it started in his head, felt the warmth on his face as the blood started to seep slowly from his eyes and nose. He groaned and the candle flickered again, the light dipping, almost failing and then the pain in his chest increased, driving him to his knees. He tried to catch a breath but his lungs were filled with blood and he felt like he was drowning in it. _

_He coughed and he felt the weight in his lungs shift, blood slowly beginning to run from his mouth, a tide of red that covered him completely. He collapsed onto the cold tiles of the floor, the pressure in his chest and lungs now immense, trying to crush his very existence. He felt hands on his head and turned to stare into the face of Helena. _

_"You could have come with me."…..she gently stroked his face…" I could have spared you from this." _

_"Help me, please." His words were a sobbing plea, laced with pain and fear. _

_"It's too late." He watched as she lent over him, raising the stake in her hand, placing it over his heart. "You killed me, remember. I can't help you now." _

_She forced the stake down through him and he screamed his brother's name as she drove it home. He watched as his body spun out as hers had, thousands of little pieces glittering briefly in the light of the candle._

_Her bloodline was dead._

_She stood, and blew the candle out. _

* * *

Sam had fallen asleep in the chair next to his brother's bed, Dean's hand held tightly in his, the same chair where he had been sitting for the last six hours.

The events of the day had finally flicked his off switch, forcing his body to shut down, allowing him no further say in the matter.

Had he not been sleeping he might have felt the warmth that flowed into his brother's hand almost reach up and tap his, trying to draw his attention to the fact that it was back, that a little bit of his brother's life had snuck back in unnoticed as he slumbered.

Had he not been sleeping he might have caught the movement as it started. The gentle uneven rise and fall of his brother's chest as his lungs struggled to remember the rhythm of life that would allow Dean to breathe, to force the life-giving oxygen back into every part of his body.

But the warmth and the breath had failed to raise either brother from their repose so life took a different approach for its final task, one that neither brother would be able to ignore.

One of attack.

Sam was ripped from his sleep by his brother screaming his name.

"Dean!" Sam slid over and sat on the bed next to his brother.

Dean threw his head back and screamed again. He screamed an unholy scream of absolute pain and misery. Sam flinched at the sound and gripped Dean's hand tighter in his.

"Sammy!"

Sam lent down to him." It hurts, Sammy, it really hurts. Help me, please." Sam felt the tears prick his eyes. He had no time to rejoice in the fact that Dean was alive and awake as his brother writhed in agony on the bed.

The scream had brought Bobby and Lenore to the room. Lenore sat on Dean's other side and helped Sam hold him down.

"What the hell's happening?" It was Bobby that had spoken.

"He's coming back, he's warm and breathing." Lenore lent down to Dean, tried to calm him. "Just one more thing left to do Dean."

"One more thing?" Sam looked at her. She caught his free hand and raised it to Dean's neck. There was still no pulse. Dean halted their conversation with yet another scream.

"My chest hurts," Dean's breathing was ragged again. "Oh god, oh no." It was the worst pain that Dean had ever known. He couldn't get a breath again; he made choking sounds as he clung to Sam, the pain in his chest climbing again.

"Sammy. Hurts." Dean felt that his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He screamed again.

Sam realised that his brother had been calling him Sammy since this started a good indication of just how much pain his brother was actually in.

Sam looked to Lenore. "Can we give him something, painkillers, anything?"

She shook her head. "Drugs won't work; it's not that kind of pain." Lenore looked at Dean. "It may get worse."

"How much worse can it get?" His brother answered that with another scream as he pulled himself up into a fetal position.

"Dean. It's gonna be ok. I'm here. You're gonna be fine ok?" Sam climbed on the bed and grabbed a pillow for his lap, then gently pulled Dean up onto him. "Its ok big brother, I got you, its ok." Sam used his free hand to stroke his brother's hair and then rub his back, trying to calm him the way Dean used to do for him when he was little and had had a nightmare. He felt the sobs wrack his brother's frame and tears sprung again to his own eyes.

He looked up at Lenore. "What now?"

"Now we wait."

Sam bent forward and kissed the top of his brother's head. "It's going to be ok. It will." _It has to be. _He laid his arm over Dean's side and settled back.

Lenore stood and joined Bobby at the door. "Call me if you need me." She grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled him out into the hallway. "He'll be ok." Bobby nodded and then followed her down the passage.

Sam lay there for a long time, talking to his brother constantly, gently stroking his head. He was unable to do anything but listen as Dean's torturous screams finally turned to small cries of pain that slowly faded in intensity, the gap between them lengthening.

Sam smiled as he finally heard Dean's breathing even out to a sound that Sam recognised. He raised his fingers to Dean's neck, his smile widening as he felt the faint pulse beneath his fingers.

His brother was sleeping. Dean was alive.

* * *

Dean woke; the sunlight coming in the window had roused him. He had no idea were he was at first then he realised he was at Bobby's. He tried to sit up but the effort was just too much so he settled back down, knowing from the long legs stretched out before him that he was lying on his brother. He felt different. Something had changed. He just didn't know what.

Sam shifted under him.

"Dean? Dean? Are you awake?" He felt Sam's fingers pressed down on his neck obviously checking for something and then Dean knew what his brother was looking for, knew what had changed.

"What the hell happened?" Dean thought that his voice sounded strange, strained somehow.

"What do you remember?"

"Pain. Just pain. Sammy, everything else is a blank."

"You killed Helena."

"I did?"

"Yeah, staking her worked."

"It worked? I'll be damned."

"Hopefully not anymore your not." Sam gave a weak little laugh which Dean echoed.

"How are you feeling?" Sam was still worried by the fact that his brother was fully awake now and hadn't tried to get up again.

"Like someone drove over my chest in the Impala. How'd we get to Bobby's? And speaking of it, where is my car?"

"Car's fine and that is how we got to Bobby's. The rest of it's a long story." Sam smiled. Dean had been awake less than five minutes and already his mind was the damned Impala.

"You ok?" Dean rolled slightly to look at Sam. Concern hit him when he saw just how bad his brother looked.

"I am now that you're back and breathing." Sam paused. "I thought I'd lost you again there for a while." Dean watched as the tears formed in Sam's eyes.

"Dude, you're such a girl." He managed a weak smile, feeling tears fill his own eyes.

"Bitch." Sam could see exhaustion creeping back into his brother's eyes.

"Jerk." Dean settled back down and closed his eyes, almost instantly drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

"Seriously dude, where are we going?"

Sam had been driving for hours and Dean was beyond bored. He picked at the sandwich in his hand and threw a piece at his brother, bouncing it off the side of his face.

"Dean! How old are you? Five?" Dean's reply was to fire a slice of tomato at Sam that landed a dead shot on his ear and then slipped down the inside of his shirt, coming to rest against his neck.

"Seriously Dean, quit it!" Dean knew Sam was on the edge of a hissy fit so he retrieved the tomato from his neck and ate it.

Sam face took on a look of disgust.

"Dude, that's just so gross. Are you sure you're my brother?"

"Bite me." Dean realised his slip and laughed.

Sam glared at him.

"Sorry, couldn't help it, force of habit." Dean gave him a sheepish grin.

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Try." He went back to watching the road.

Dean had just decided it might be in his best interests to settle back and go to sleep as Sam pulled the car off the road and into the gas station.

"Go fill her up."

"Dude we've got over three quarters of a tank."

"Just go fill her up, get out of the car and give me some damned peace for two minutes."

"Ok, ok, don't get your panties in a knot, I'm going." Dean hauled himself out of the car and topped off the tank giving his brother a confused stare through the back window. Finishing he replaced the pump and walked into the shop.

He missed the smile on Sam's face.

The counter clerk sprang to instant attention as he opened the door, sorting her top and smiling as he walked up to the desk.

She lent over towards him and craned her neck to see out of the window. Sam smiled at her and Dean realised that he was missing something here.

"So, nice car, what is she, a '67 Impala?" Dean smiled at her. "She a beauty, I bet you rebuilt her yourself?"

Dean looked out the window. Sam avoided his eyes.

Dean's interest was peaked. "As a matter of fact I did. You've got a good eye for cars."

She reached out and touched his hand that was resting on the counter. "Yeah, I like to admire good body work." He raised his eyebrows as she lent over and emphasised her comment by running her fingers down Dean's chest.

Dean's smile widened. "I bet you do." He did some body work admiring of his own, liking what he saw, definitely his kinda girl.

"So….you must be the brother."…..she flicked her head at the car….. "Always wanted a ride in a classic car, like to take me for one?" She had the good grace to blush as Dean's smile changed to an enormous grin.

_Nothing backward about this girl, I like it. _

"Hell yeah."

He held out his hand.

"Dean."

"Tracey."

"Well Tracey, shall we?"

She called to the other clerk and grabbed her jacket.

Sam was already climbing out the car as they came outside. "I'll be in the diner. Just don't get lost."

"Hey handsome." She waved her phone at him. "You were right, he's cute." Sam's face caught fire. He knew that Dean hadn't missed their little exchange.

"Figured you were more my brother's type."

Tracey smiled at him as she walked round and slid into the passenger side. "Think you might be right."

Sam watched as his brother fired up the engine and tore out onto the road. He walked to the diner, ordered and then opened his book.

Somehow, he didn't think that his brother would be back that quickly.

He smiled quietly as he settled back in his chair.


End file.
